His Eyes
by shining star21
Summary: Isabella has just been forced to move to Forks with her father. What happens when this blonde haired Bella -with a side of attitude- meets the Cullens? Will she fall hard for Edward or will she be able to resist his charms?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story was called A New Bella, but the title was changed to His Eyes. In the beginning of the story, Isabella is portrayed as a spunky blonde with blue eyes. The story may seem to be going way too fast, but everything will fold out in the end. Enjoy!**

**A New Bella**

Ch. 1

Good-byes

"Come on Isabella! Your flight is going to be leaving soon." My mother called as I chatted with my friends for the last time.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" I shouted back to her. Bye, guys I said as I gave hugs to my two closest friends and boyfriend. "I'll miss you guys." I turned away, quickly wiped away a tear, and headed for the plane I was headed on. My mom told me good-bye and I boarded the plane

_Flashback:_

"Isabella," my mom started, "how would you like to visit your father?"

"No." I replied. I was in the middle of a text conversation with Makayla; we were talking about what we would get at our trip to the mall next weekend. Besides, I have a life here. Who would want to visit Forks?

"Well, I already told him that you were going." my mom admitted.

"Then tell him that there's a change in plans." I replied.

"I can't." my mom said.

"Huh?" Now I was getting angry. I hate it when people would plan things behind my back. I _always _know what's going on.

"You'll only be there for a quarter." my mom said, trying to make me feel better.

"Why am I even going there to that forsaken place? There's no sun!" The sun wouldn't really have that much of a physical effect on me, due to the fact that I blended in with paper.

"I'm sorry, but you're leaving Thursday."

"This Thursday!" I shouted. It was Wednesday!

"Yeah, sorry about the short notice." I swear, that woman drives me crazy sometimes. "You leave right after school."

"What about cheer practice!" I said, more like cried.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"But I'm captain!" I worked so hard to get that spot, only to throw it away.

"I'm sure that Makayla or Alexis would be thrilled to have that spot." I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the room and went into my bedroom. "Pack your stuff while you're up there!"

_End of Flashback._

I was so upset that I dozed off listening to my ipod. When the plane finally landed, I grabbed my stuff and went to find Charlie.

"Hey there Isabella!" my dad boomed.

"Hi, you can call me Is." I said.

"Why so down?" he asked.

"I guess I'm under the weather." I replied.

"Well hopefully you'll learn to like the weather here." my dad said.

"Doubt it." I said under my breath so he couldn't hear. The next hour or so went by quickly. Charlie gave me a quick tour of Forks and then headed home.

"Do you like pizza?" Charlie asked.

"Love it." I replied. Charlie order the pizza, we sat down and ate it, then I unpacked my stuff and headed for bed.

_Flashback: _

"You'll do fine." my mom said trying to reassure me as we headed for the airport. "You're pretty, smart, and blonde." Yup, it's true. I'm blonde. Makayla, Alexis, and I were dying each other's hair, and apparently the one that they used on me was permanent. At first I tried for days to get it out, but then when everyone was complimenting me on it, I decided to keep it. I was pretty much you're perfect American girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, good grades, and a cheerleader.

"I'm still mad at you." I said.

"I understand that, but you can't change the past." We didn't say another word until I met up with Makayla, Alexis, and Ethan. We talked till the very last minute.

"I'll miss you guys."

_End of Flashback. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The Challenge

"Hey, Is, guess what I got you!" Charlie called out to me after I finished getting dressed. I was wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans that slightly flared at the bottom paired with a bright pink tee. I wore a tan blazer over it and grabbed my purse. I put on a pair of Birkenstocks and headed out to where my dad was.

"Yeah." I replied when I got out there.

"How do you like it?" Charlie said pointing to an old red truck. Yes, it was old, and it didn't seem to be in the best shape, but it was better than walking, or being driven around in the cruiser.

"I love it!" I replied. It's the thought that counts.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it so much." Charlie said, surprised. "You should probably start heading for school now, because it's your first day and all."

"Okay." I replied putting my curly hair up in a high, cheerleader ponytail. I drove to school taking in all the scenery. It was a lot different than Arizona. Everything was covered with mossy, green stuff. It got pretty annoying after awhile. I was finally able to find the front office. I parked somewhat close, grabbed my bag, and got out of my car only tripping once. I walked in, avoiding the many puddles that were scatted everywhere.

"Hello?" I asked at the front desk.

"Why, hello there." a lady replied. "You must be the chief's daughter."

"Yup." I replied.

"Well, here's your schedule." she said handing me some papers. "Make sure each of your teachers sign this." she told me, pointing to one of the papers.

"By the way, do you know when the cheerleading tryouts are for next year?" I asked. The season had just finished and tryouts were bound to come up soon. Our tryouts were last week when I acquired the spot as captain.

"Actually, are cheer and dance team is combined, due to the size of our school. "Here's the flyer." she said giving me another flyer.

Join the Cheerleading/Dance Team

Tryouts will be held Feb 29

3:15-5:30

Bring suitable clothing

No experience necessary

"Wow." I accidentally said out loud. At my old school, you wouldn't have a chance of getting on the cheer squad if you haven't cheered since at least junior high.

Even then you were lucky if you got on.

I headed to my first class, English, where my teacher signed my paper and told me to sit next to the girl with brown hair.

"I see that you're interested in my flyer." the girl stated.

"Yeah, I've been cheering and dancing since I could walk. By the way I'm Is."

"Jessica." the girl said.

"Quiet please." the teacher said. "I hope you won't be a problem, Miss Swan."

"Of course not." I replied as Jessica giggled. The class went by slowly; I already knew everything that they were teaching. I had most of my classes with either Jess or Lauren, one of Jess's friends up to lunch.

"You are so lucky that you lived in Arizona." Lauren said as we walked to lunch.

"Yeah, I loved it." I replied.

_Flashback:_

Makayla, Alexis, and I were strolling through the mall with bags in our hands.

"I can totally see us doing this in three years when were finally seniors." Makayla said.

"I can see us still doing this when we're college." Alexis added as we laid on the beach.

"Don't worry, we'll still be friends when we're old and wrinkly." I ensured.

_End of Flashback._

"So where do you guys sit?" I asked.

"Over here." Jess said leading me to a table. Once we sat down Jess introduced me to everyone. "Guys, this is Is. Is, this is Ben, Angela, Mike, Jason, Lauren, and Connor."

"Hey." I said to all of them. I sat on the edge of the table next to Jess. "Who are they?" I whispered to Jess, pointing to some extremely beautiful people.

"Oh," she said, "those are the Cullens and Hales. They tend to keep to themselves. And there all together. It's disgusting."

"All of them except for Edward." Lauren added. "He thinks he's better than everybody else, I guess."

"Don't waste your time on him." Jess added.

"I've never met anybody whose turned me down." I said astonished.

"Well, you've finally met the guy." Jess said.

"We'll have to see about that." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ch. 3

The Little Steps

_**Recap:**_

"All of them except for Edward." Lauren added. "He thinks he's better than everybody else, I guess."

"Don't waste your time on him." Jess added.

"I've never met anybody whose turned me down." I said astonished.

"Well, you've finally met the guy." Jess said.

"We'll have to see about that." I replied.

I headed for my next class, biology. The only person that I knew in that class was Mike. Oh joy. He was trying to talk to me while we he walked me to class. Girls were giving me jealous looks and glaring at me, but I really didn't see what they were so jealous about. "I'll take it from here." I said as put my hand up when we walked into the class. I tried to charm by smiling at him, showing him all of my perfect, white teeth. To my luck, it worked, and I was able to proceed to the teacher's desk without my little golden retriever following me everywhere I went. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I introduced myself.

"Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Wakes. You can sit over there by Mr. Cullen." He said, pointing to an extremely good-looking guy.

"Edward, right?" I asked as I sat down in my seat. He just nodded his head. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Is." He just nodded, again. "Can I call you Ed or Eddie?" I asked. Why wasn't he talking to me? I didn't have any food in my teeth. I didn't have bad breath. I wasn't nearly as good-looking as him, but I wasn't exactly ugly.

"No." he replied very softly.

"Finally." I sighed. So, maybe we weren't having deep conversations, but you have to start off with the little steps. What are we learning? I wrote to him.

We just took our test. He wrote back.

Why didn't he want to talk to me? I was so frustrated with myself that I decided to give up trying to talk to him. I sat with a frustrated look on my face. I kept thinking about what was wrong with me. Maybe Lauren and Jess were right. I then heard Edward take in a sharp breath. I glanced over at him and he wasn't breathing. When he finally met my gaze he startled me and I turned away from him. There was something in his eyes, not like anything that I've seen. In humans, at least. He looked frustrated with me, but there was some sort of lust, too. Behind that there was sorrow, I have no idea why. The thing that startled me the most, though, was the color. They were coal black. I wondered if I was imagening things. Just during luch, they were a topaz color. The only solution that I could come up with was that I was going delusional. I wanted to glance back over, but I was afraid that he was mad at me. So I just decided to pick at my nail polish. I already knew everything that was going on in this class. While I was picking at my nails, I noticed his hands. Not only were they deathly pale, but they were clenched. I was afraid that the bones would soon burst from his hands. He just kept getting more and more interesting. I was about to whisper something to him, but the bell rang and he was out the door before I had time to say anything. There went my chance.

"Hey, Mike." I said as he came over to walk me to our next class, gym. I was actually pretty athletic, as long as I didn't have to stay on my feet that long, which was probably about five minutes, tops.

"Hey!" he replied. He was far too happy to see me.

"So, when's turnabout?" I asked him. I finally had an idea that would make Edward talk to me.

"It's next Saturday at eight. Haven't you seen all the signs everywhere?" He asked. I just I was too wrapped up with Edward and my new schedule to even notice. "Are you planning on asking anyone? 'Cause Jess already asked me." This almost made me laugh. As if I would ever ask him to anything.

"It's Angela, right?" I asked this girl once I was in the girls' locker room.

"Yeah." she replied.

"So, did you ask anyone to turnabout?" I asked her as we got dressed into our uniforms.

"My boyfriend, Ben." She replied as a blush crept onto her face. "Are you asking anyone?"

"I was planning on asking Edward." I said, proudly. All of the girls snapped their heads towards me and the room was overcome by silence.

"Edward, as in Edward Cullen? Or is it someone from your old school?" she asked quietly.

"Cullen." I replied. "Last time I checked, he was still available."

"He's definitely still available, and I have a felling that it's going to stay that way." Angela replied.

"He will if you don't help me figure out a way to ask him."

"We can try, but I'm not making ant promises." Angela warned.

"Great." I said as we headed to the gym. Gym wasn't that painful, today. I tripped over my feet a few times, but no major bruises. How painful could badmitton be? We got changed and I told Angela that we could brainstorm ideas at my house tomorrow after school. I headed for my car when a short brunette bounded up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm in you gym class." she said.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Is." I replied, politely. I had no idea why she was here. Just being friendly?

"I overheard that you were going to ask my brother to turnabout." she said.

"Yeah, everyone's saying that he's going to turn me down like every other girl that's asked him."

"I want to help you." she said.

"Cool." I replied. "I need as much help as I can get. Can you come over tomorrow?"

"I'd love to! See you then!" she said. Alice then bounded up to the rest of her family. I can only hope that she won't tell Edward. I got in my car and drove home.

"How ya doin' Bells?" Charlie asked me as I came in.

"Great, and I would really prefer it if you called me Is."

"But I would always call you Bells. It's much more cheerful than Is" he said.

"I'm not Bella anymore, at least until I move back to Arizona."

"Whatever you say, Is." Charlie said, disappointed. "I made us some sandwiches."

"Thanks." I said as we sat down to eat. We ate in silence, which was good for me. I was able to think about everything that happened today. Talk about a first day. When I finished eating, I grabbed our plates, washed them, and went to my room. I was too tired to see if anyone had e-mailed me, or anything like that. So instead I got changed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed, eager for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_**Recap:**_

"Thanks." I said as we sat down to eat. We ate in silence, which was good for me. I was able to think about everything that happened today. Talk about a first day. When I finished eating, I grabbed our plates, washed them, and went to my room. I was too tired to see if anyone had e-mailed me, or anything like that. So instead I got changed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed., eager for tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to my ipod playing at around noon. You have to love weekends. I then showered and got ready for the rest of the day. I looked up ideas on how to ask guys to dances and came up with some pretty cute ideas. At around two I decided that it was a good time to eat lunch and invite Angela and Alice over.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. The phone rang a few times before some one answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked on the other line.

"Hey, um, Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, and this is?" he asked.

"This is Isabella. Is Alice around?" I asked.

"Alice is in the middle of something right now. I can talk to you while you wait, though." Edward said.

"Thanks." I replied. "So are we speaking to each other now?" Yesterday Edward looked like he was going to kill me.

"I'd prefer it if we weren't." He replied. I just opened my mouth in awe. How could he say that? Did he have no manners towards me whatsoever? He was supposed to be every girl's dream, not some jerk. If he was going to keep this up, then I'll just forget this whole turnabout thing. "Hello?" he said when didn't reply back.

"Hey." I said in a quieter voice.

"You can give me the phone now, Edward." I heard Alice say in the background.

"Bye, Isabella." Edward said as he handed the phone to Alice.

"Hey, Is!" Alice said in her perky voice. "Sorry if my brother was rude. We're not used to having much company. We usually just keep to ourselves"

"Well, I can't say that he had stellar manners, but maybe that's just him." I told her.

"He usually has the best manners. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been acting weird lately."

"Let's hope he acts better soon." I said. "So you can come over here whenever and sleepover because there is no way that we'll be able to get this finished in a day."

"Sounds great!" Alice chirped. "I'll see you soon!"

"Bye." I said and then hung up. I'd have to call Angela next. I dialed her number and the phone only rang once before she picked up. "Hey, Angela!" I said.

"Hey, Isabella." she replied.

"So you can come over and then sleep over if you want."

"Cool." she replied. "I'll be right over."

"Bye." I said. The doorbell rang and I sprinted down the stairs and slipped on the second to last step and fell flat on my face. I opened the door to greet Alice, but I noticed that her eyes, too, were a coal black.

"You're bleeding." she said pointing top my arm.

"Oh my gosh." I said, looking at the huge gash in my arm. "There must be glass or something here." I whispered, now looking at the floor. "I'll fix it." I went to the kitchen, trying to find the first aid kit.

"You'll probably need stitches." Alice replied.

"Oh no." I stated, slowly backing away. "I don't do well with doctors or hospitals."

"It's okay." Alice replied. "My dad's a doctor. You'll love him. I can just take you over to my place."

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked as she dragged me to her car.

"He won't mind at all. He loves helping others."

"Um, okay. Just let me text Angela." I pulled out my cell phone and told her that I had to see a doctor and that I'd call her as soon as I was out. We pulled up to Alice's house, when I again opened my mouth in awe. Their house was huge!

Alice knocked on the door and whispered something that was too soft for me to hear. The only thing that I was able to catch was 'get out'.

Someone came to the door and greeted me with a warm smile. "Hello, I'm Carlisle."

"Hi, I'm Isabella, and I have this huge cut on my arm." I couldn't help but laugh at the way I greeted him and apparently Alice couldn't either.

"I can see that." he chuckled. "Why don't you step inside so I can look at it." I stepped inside their house and looked at everything in their house; all of their antiques, glass walls, and ornate furniture. I spotted Edward at the piano and heard the beautiful piece that her was playing as made my way through their living room. "You can sit down here." Carlisle said pointing to a couch, but because I was so enthralled by Edward, I tripped over my feet, again. Lucky for me, Edward was able to swoop in and catch me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I replied as I blushed. He just laughed at me. "Where did everybody go?" I asked.

"Carlisle went to go get his supplies and Alice went to go see Jasper."

"Jasper's the blond one, right?"

"Yes." he replied. "So how did this happen?" he asked, pointing to bleeding arm. The blood had now gone through the cloth and onto my hand.

"I tripped." I replied quietly. He just laughed at me some more.

"So," Carlisle said as he entered the room, "You tripped?"

"Yes." I replied. My blush just became deeper.

"Well let's see what I can do." he said. Carlisle then, quickly stitched me up and sent me off to go. "Feel better, Isabella, and you might want to put some ice on that when you get home."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen." I replied.

"No problem. I'm sure we'll be seeing you a lot around here." Carlisle exited the room and Alice bounded in.

"Ready, Isabella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I told her. "Your eyes are looking better today." I whispered into Edward's ear. He just looked at me in a funny way. Confused and shocked. His eyes did look better then they did in bio. Today hey were a much softer black, with more love and compassion in them. Not hate and anger. You can tell a lot about a person by their eyes. "Sorry, I must sound like I'm crazy." I raced towards the door, but tripped on the rug that was there. Edward came just in time and was able to catch me before I touched the ground.

"You don't sound crazy at all. My eyes do change. I'm just surprised that you noticed." He took his arm off of me, opened the door, and say bye.

"So," I started when I got into the car with Alice, "got any ideas for turnabout?"

"I got a few." she giggled. This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_**Recap:**_

"You don't sound crazy at all. My eyes do change. I'm just surprised that you noticed." He took his arm off of me, opened the door, and say bye.

"So," I started when I got into the car with Alice, "got any ideas for turnabout?"

"I got a few." she giggled. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Before you tell me all of your amazing ideas for the dance, I need to call Angela." I said as I pulled out my cell.

"Don't worry, I already did." Alice said.

"Oh," I replied, "okay. Continue."

"Well, the theme is 'A Night Under the Stars'. " Alice said. "So, I think that you should decorate his locker with stars, and write on one of them for him to meet you. You can decorate his car and meet him there."

"We're going all out then, I guess." I chuckled. I was slightly worried, though. I wasn't exactly one of Edward's favorite people. I was probably on his list to kill or destroy. If he said no, I don't think I would ever be able to show my face to him, again. Not that he would care.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go!" Alice shouted, standing at the door. I reluctantly followed her inside my home.

"Could you please not call me 'Bella'?" I asked Alice, politely.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a long story." I said. It wasn't that long, but I really didn't want to explain it to her.

"We've got all day, all night, and all of tomorrow," Alice said. "I think we have time."

"Well, my old boyfriend, in Phoenix, always used to call me Bella. My friends did, too. I guess I don't want to let go of my past, yet. I don't really want to get all that comfortable here. I'm not going to stay here for good, so why should I get comfortable?"

"Why are you asking Edward to turnabout?" Alice asked.

"Because I've never missed a school dance."

"You could go by yourself." Alice replied.

"I've never gone to a school dance without a date. Let's put it that way." I said. I needed an excuse.

"Why Edward?" Alice asked.

"I need a challenge." I replied. I couldn't admit that I liked Edward. I knew that Ethan wouldn't find out; but it still felt weird.

"Can't you just admit that you like him?" Alice asked. Everybody else in this school does.

"I already told you, I have a boyfriend. This moving thing is just temporary."

"Whatever," Alice said, "it's your loss."

"We should get started." I said, wanting to get a new conversation started. My cell buzzed in my pocket right when Alice opened her mouth to argue. "It's a text from Angela." I told Alice. She just smirked. "She said that she'll come over tomorrow. She has some family thing tonight."

"What a bummer." Alice said, but she was obviously happy that Angela couldn't come. "Why don't we just hang out tonight. You can over to my place."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, stepping back.

"Yeah it is." Alice said. "You can get to know Edward better."

"Um, okay. I need to write a note to my dad, though."

"Fine, but hurry up. I'll be in my car."

I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie and ran outside to met Alice in her car.

"Alice," I said nervously, "I don't think seeing Edward right now would be the best thing."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Well, the other day at school he looked like he wanted to murder me and today he thinks that I'm kind of klutz."

"I think that you're a klutz, too. I mean who has to go to a doctor because they tripped going down the stairs? Not many people, Isabella." Alice chuckled.

"You sound like my mother." I told Alice. "I told you that you could call me Is." Why did everyone have such a hard time accepting my name as Is. 'Is' sounds much more confident and independent than 'Bella'.

"Whatever. Maybe Edward can talk some sense into you." Alice mumbled to herself.

"Alice?" I asked. She had just a blank stare on her face. Did I do something to upset her? "Alice?" I repeated. It looked as if she was staring off. "Alice!" I said more urgently. "Snap out off it!"

"Sorry about that." Alice apologized, "I kinda just dazed off."

"Next time, don't daze off in the car." I told her. It surprised that Alice would do something like that, especially with someone else in the car.

"Was your hair always blonde?" Alice asked me. Talk about random.

"Um, no." I replied. "My friends and I were messing around one day, dying each other's hair. We didn't realize that mine was permanent until it was too late. I wanted to get it back to my old color, but after all the compliments I received, I decided to keep it. Blonde hair also makes me look less pale."

"Well, as soon as we get to my house, we're dying your hair back or maybe a dark brown." Alice said. "Trust me; it'll look great."

"But I like my blonde hair." I pouted. "And where are you planning on getting the dye?"

"I have tons of different colors at my house, permanent and temporary. Rosalie and I used to dye each other's hair all the time."

"If you're sure." I said, uneasy about my answer. I had grown to like my blonde hair, but the only reason I kept it was because everyone else liked it.

"Great!" Alice chirped as she got out of the car and trotted over to the door. I just sighed. I wasn't sure about any of this, facing Edward or dying my hair. I walked inside their mansion and Edward sat, playing his piano. His head quickly snapped over in my direction when he hear me close the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R!**

Ch. 6

_**Recap:**_

"Great!" Alice chirped as she got out of the car and trotted over to the door. I just sighed. I wasn't sure about any of this, facing Edward or dying my hair. I walked inside their mansion and Edward sat, playing his piano. His head quickly snapped over in my direction when he hear me close the door behind me.

"Hello." I greeted Edward. He just stared back at me. "So, are any of your siblings home?" I whispered to Alice.

"No, everyone except Edward, Carlisle, and I are out." Alice whispered back.

"Ah." I replied.

"Will you do me one favor?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Don't talk about the surprise. Don't even think about it." Alice warned.

"Okay." I replied. "Simple enough."

"Great!" Alice chirped. "Now it's time to give you a makeover."

""I'm nervous." I admitted as I walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'm insulted." Alice replied. I could hear Edward laughing downstairs. His laugh was so musical and perfect.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I've just gotten so used to my blonde hair that I don't know how it will look like brown."

"Don't worry." Alice replied. "I'm only going to use a temporary dye on your hair. But this blonde needs to go. Your Arizona friends don't know how to properly dye someone's hair."

I just opened my mouth, offended. I guess I was always used to being the one everyone looked up to and dared not to bring me down. "Oh." I simply replied. Looks like things were going to change for me here in Forks.

"Would you like to go for a more edgy look or a solid color?" Alice asked me as she looked through a closet filled with hair products.

"Will it wash out before the dance?" I asked.

"It'll be out before Monday." Alice promised.

"Then go all out." I said as I put a cloth over my eyes. I lost track of time and dozed off while Alice was doing my hair. "Sorry about that." I said with another cloth in my mouth. "Alice," I asked, "why did you put this in my mouth?" showing her the soaked up washcloth.

"You talk in your sleep." Alice replied.

"Was this necessary?" I asked her.

"Yes, you were talking about Edward." she replied in a voice barely audible. I just stared at her with a look of horror on my face. "Why don't you see what I've done with your hair."

"You're sidetracking again." I informed her before I turned towards the mirror. "Wow." I said looking at my new hair. It was a dark brown with deep red and purple highlights. Alice also curled my hair to perfection.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, eager for my answer.

"I barely recognize myself." I told her. "It looks amazing."

"I agree." Alice said. "It really brings out your blue eyes."

"When did you become so talented?" I asked.

"I have a lot of extra time on my hands."

"I see." I replied back.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Alice asked. "Maybe Edward will join us."

"Sure." I responded. Just thinking about Edward gave me goose bumps of excitement.

"Let's go!" Alice sang, dragging me down the stairs.

"Alice, I'm going to fall." I screamed as I put my arms out, ready for the impact of the floor. I closed my eyes and waited, but the hard, unwelcoming floor never came. Instead I was caught by two strong and exceedingly hard arms. I looked up to se who it was, only to be Edward. "I don't remember you standing here." I told Edward, still in his arms.

"The fumes must have gotten to your head." he replied back.

"I know what I saw and didn't see." I assured him, still in his arms. I could just lay there all day.

"Sure." he replied, placing me down and I grunted. Edward just laughed at me.

"Let's go, Alice." I said . Walking in the opposite direction of Edward. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't handle any more embarrassment.

"Ok." Alice chirped. "Would you care to join us, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I just might have to." he replied. "Your little friend is quite amusing when she gets mad."

"My name is Is." I told him. "We already went through this, remember?"

"That's right." Edward said. "You were pretty frustrated with me in class, too."

I just sighed. What was it with this guy? Something told me that I shouldn't be with him, but the sense of mystery just attracted me more. Instead of pushing me away, he was drawing me in.

"So what movie are we going to watch first?" I asked Alice as we headed to their family room.

"It's a surprise." Alice said. We all got comfortable on the couch. Edward was on my left and Alice on my right. During the movie, Edward slid to far edge of the couch and clenched his fists.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied, "I just need to get some fresh air." he walked out of the room and out the front door. He stayed out there the rest of the night. I couldn't even remember what movie we were watching or the basic plot because all I could think about was him. After awhile of thinking about him, I dozed off. I woke up the next morning on the floor with a blanket over me.

"Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"Yup?" she replied.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Apparently not only do you talk in your sleep, but you tend to move a lot, too." Alice replied.

"Ah." I replied.

"Why don't you get showered." Alice suggested.

"I have no clothes." I replied.

"You can borrow some of mine." Alice said.

"I doubt I'd fit into your clothes." I said. Alice was very petite. She was thin and short.

"I'm sure I can find something." Alice said. "If I can't find anything, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind lending you some of his clothes."

"My house isn't that far away. I could always drive there and get some clothes." I said.

"Please," Alice pleaded, "I insist. You go shower and I'll find you something to wear."

"Ok." I replied, not wanting to argue. I hoped into the shower and finished showering off when I heard a knock on the door. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to see who it was.

"Here's your stuff." Alice said handing me some clothes. I got dressed in a pair of Alice's jeans that must have been to long for her, because they fit perfectly on me and a blue button down shirt that had to be Edward's.

"I'm ready." I announced as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally." Alice said. "Now let's go meet Angela at the mall."

"Ok." I replied as I followed her to her car. I made it all the way down the stairs until I stepped outside and tripped. I was ready to hit the hard pavement when I was once again saved by two hard arms.

"You're wearing my shirt." Edward said.

I chuckled and blushed. "Sorry." I replied.

He just laughed at me. The amazing laugh I loved. He set me down and I walked over to Alice's car, ready to go get the supplies for turnabout.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Read and review!**

Ch. 7

_**Recap:**_

"You're wearing my shirt." Edward said.

I chuckled and blushed. "Sorry." I replied.

He just laughed at me. The amazing laugh I loved. He set me down and I walked over to Alice's car, ready to go get the supplies for turnabout.

* * *

After Alice, Angela, and I stopped off at the nearest craft shop, which was pretty far, we drove over to my house to start preparing.

"So," Alice said, "tomorrow we'll hang the stars up on his locker and decorate his car with these streamers and the remainder of the stars."

"Don't you think I should get to know him better?" I asked Alice and Angela.

"Yes." Angela replied.

"I beg to differ." Alice said.

"I've only been here for a few days." I added to my argument.

"You're the one who wanted to ask him and go to the dance with a date." Alice said.

"You did say that." Angela admitted.

"I know." I replied. "Sometimes I feel like I've know him my whole life."

"I get what you mean." Alice said.

"Sorry, but I've never felt that way." Angela replied.

"So, Alice." I said, trying to break the silence, but Alice was in that weird state where she dazed off. "Here we go again."

"Sorry about that." Alice apologized. "But I have an idea."

"Uh-oh." I replied. Alice just slapped my arm.

"Why don't we all get together." Alice suggested. "You, Edward, Angela, and I can all hang out together."

"Sorry, but I already have plans with Ben tonight." Angela said. "I better leave to get ready. Good luck with Edward."

"Thanks!" I replied. "I'll see you at school."

"Is my plan great or what?" Alice asked.

"I'm already excited." I replied.

"Good. I'll call Edward." Alice said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket. She mumbled into the phone. I couldn't imagine how Edward could understand what she was saying. "Edward's going to pick us up in half an hour."

"We better get ready." I said.

"I'm doing your makeup!" Alice called. She shoved me into the bathroom and started on my makeup. "I'm done!" Alice said thirty minutes later.

"Edward's going to be here any minute!" I panicked. "And I'm still wearing his shirt!"

"You look good." Alice complimented me. Right on cue, Edward knocked on the door. "Let's go, Issy!" Alice said, dragging me down the stairs.

"Issy?" I asked once we made it down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname." Alice said, opening the door.

"Hello Alice and Issy." Edward greeted us.

"Hi." Alice chirped.

"Hello." I replied, quietly.

"Let's go!" Alice, said dragging me into the backseat.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"What's the matter?' Alice asked.

"I hit my head." I replied.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, touching my arm.

"You're freezing!" I said.

"Well, it's February." Edward shot back.

"I've got my eyes on you." I told him with a suspicious countenance. Edward just walked away and headed to the driver's seat.

"Did I say something?" I asked Alice. She just ignored me. Great. After a few minutes of driving I asked, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to see a movie." Alice replied.

"What movie?" I asked.

"We'll decide when we get there." Edward said. We didn't talk for the remainder of the trip. Alice was whispering something, but her lips were hardly moving and I had no idea what she was saying. Edward finally parked the car and we walked to the theatre.

"Pick a number one through twenty." Alice ordered me.

"Seven." I replied.

"We'll be seeing some romantic movie." Alice said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's number seven on the list." Alice told me, showing me the flyer that had a list of movies.

"Oh. I replied. We all bought our tickets and strolled into the theater. We sat in the top row. I sat in between Alice and Edward, again. Once again, I tuned out the movie and was only capable of paying attention to Edward and thinking about him.

"What did you think of the movie, Issy?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, it was ok." I replied, still dazing off.

"Excuse Edward and I." Alice said, tugging on Edward's shirt. "We need to talk."

"I'll be outside." I said. I stepped outside to breathe and try to clear my head.

"Hello there." I heard some one say.

"Uh, hi." I replied back, trying not to engage in a conversation.

"You new here?" the man asked me. I just ignored him and started to walk back to the theatre. "I was talking to you." the man said, grabbing my arm. His breath wreaked like alcohol.

"I really better be going." I said, trying to get free of his grip.

"Why don't I show you around." he said, tugging on my arm.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, not wanting to make a scene, but the man started to walk, dragging me with him. I tried to walk in the other direction.

"Isabella?" Edward asked with anger in his voice. "Excuse me, sir, but she's with me." Edward said, grasping the man's arm with venom in his voice.

"Ahh." the man said in pain, shaking his arm.

"Come-on, Isabella." Edward said, putting his arm around my waist and dragging me to his car. He opened the passenger's door for me and helped me in. He walked around the car and into the driver's seat. He started the car and speed off.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." Edward replied, coldly.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She had to leave." Edward replied.

"Sorry I ruined your evening."

"You're fine." He replied.

"You're eyes are black." I told him. He just looked at me with a look of confusion and surprise.

"Aren't my eyes usually black?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "I remember them being a butterscotch color, but lately they've been black and you've been very tense." he just looked at me. The look was softer this time. He was more relaxed. "I must sound like I'm insane." I whispered to myself.

"You're not insane." Edward assured me. "You're just very observant, too observant."

"Oh." I replied. We just sat there for the rest of the ride as I breathed in his sweet scent.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes?"

"You're going to break the steering wheel." I informed him.

"You're right." he said. He removed his hands for a second and I just stared at the imprint that his hands left. I just stared in horror. He quickly realized what he did, glanced at me, and then grabbed the steering wheel, but it was too quick.

"Edward?" I asked. He just ignored me and drove even faster. "Edward!" I said, scared for my life.

"Here we are." Edward said as he pulled up to my house.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped out of the car and into my house. There was something different about Edward Cullen and I was going to figure out what.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 8

_**Recap:**_

"You're right." he said. He removed his hands for a second and I just stared at the imprint that his hands left. I just stared in horror. He quickly realized what he did, glanced at me, and then grabbed the steering wheel, but it was too quick.

"Edward?" I asked. He just ignored me and drove even faster. "Edward!" I said, scared for my life.

"Here we are." Edward said as he pulled up to my house.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped out of the car and into my house. There was something different about Edward Cullen and I was going to figure out what.

I woke up earlier than usual this Monday morning pondering if I was going to ask Edward to turnabout or not. I didn't want to ask unless I was sure that he would say yes. Right now I'm pretty sure that I wasn't his favorite person. After what happened last night, I have no idea what's going on. I thought he was just some ordinary, good looking guy. But once again, I am wrong. That's no surprise. Something was different about Edward Cullen. All I know now is that I am more confused than ever. I've always been used to knowing exactly what was going on, all the time. Edward, on the other hand, is someone that I can't figure out. He's just so different than anyone I've ever met.

I took a cold shower trying to clear all the thoughts out of my head. I did my makeup and got dressed in jeans and hooded sweatshirt. I let my hair hang down. The dye in my hair was starting to fade. "I have to get Alice to dye my hair, again." I mumbled to myself. I tossed on my sneakers and headed out into the cold weather. I hopped into my car and headed for school.

"Hi." Alice bounced up to me.

"Hey, Alice." I replied. "Is that Jasper?" I asked, pointing to the blond guy that was behind her.

"Yes." Alice replied dragging Jasper. "Jasper this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted him. He just barely nodded his head. His teeth were clenched and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. "I better get to class." I told Alice.

"Wait!" Alice called. "Do you have the supplies?"

"No, not today." I replied. "I'm not ready, yet." Maybe I should ask someone a little less complicated or flamboyant than Edward. I was in a daze most of the day, thinking about Edward. Guys normally didn't have this kind of effect on me. It was usually the other way around.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted him as I sat down in class.

"Hello." he replied back.

"So, anything new?" I asked him.

"Our family is thinking about moving." he replied.

"Oh." I said. "That's too bad."

"But it's probably better for us." he replied.

"Us meaning who?" I questioned.

"Settle down class." the teacher said.

"Us meaning you, me, and my family." Edward wrote on a sheet of paper.

"Me?" I wrote back.

"Yes, you." he replied.

"What did I do?" I wrote back.

"It's complicated." he wrote back.

"I think I can handle it." I replied.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked. This time Edward didn't write back. What could I possibly have done to make his family move. I was so angry with myself. I felt the heat rush to my face and I let a tear out. I could feel Edward's head snap to look at me.

"Is something wrong, Isabella?" the teacher asked me.

"I don't feel that great." I replied. "Do you mind if I go to the nurse?"

"Not at all." the teacher replied. "Edward, would you go with her?"

I walked out of the room and headed for the nurse's office.

"Isabella." Edward called. I just ignored him and walked faster. "Isabella." Edward

"No, Edward." I replied. "You're driving me insane. I have no idea what to think anymore." I let another tear escape. But soon enough I would be back home and I would be able to let everything out.

"Isabella." he said softer.

"Is that all you can say?" I questioned him. "You're the first person that I've every felt so mesmerized by and you're telling me that you have to move because of me. It's just my luck." I said, standing in front of the front office.

"You're mesmerized by me?" he asked with a crocked smile.

"You're making this a lot harder." I said as I opened the doors leading to the front office. "I don't feel go." I told the lady at the front desk.

"Would you like to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'll call your parent to pick you up." the lady said, picking up the phone.

"I can take he home." Edward said, flashing her a perfect smile.

"How nice." the lady said. "You two are excused

"Thanks for offering to take me home so she didn't have to call Charlie." I thanked Edward as we walked out to the parking lot.

"No problem." Edward said. I don't think I've ever met some one with as many mood swings as Edward. "Do you mind if we take a detour?"

"Where to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

"Oh really?" I said as I opened the door to his car. "There isn't much in Forks."

"Have you ever gone hiking?" Edward asked as he started the car.

"Hiking really isn't my thing." I replied.

"I'm giving you a chance to know me better."

"I love hiking." I replied. He just laughed at me.

"Here we are." Edward said, pulling into the middle of nowhere.

"There's no trail." I said commenting the forest.

"That just makes it more fun." he replied.

"Okay." I said, unsure about the situation.

"You'll be fine." Edward assured me. For some strange reason, I believed him. I felt so safe when I was around him.

"Your eyes are topaz today." I commented. I was a lovesick puppy staring into his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever.

"Yes they are." Edward confirmed after a long pause. "Would you like to know why?"

"I thought that would be a given." I replied.

"Get on my back?"

"What?" I asked. I must have heard him wrong.

"You heard what I said." Edward replied.

"I weigh more than what you think." I said.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Edward asked.

"Sorry." I replied. I walked over and hopped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and propped myself up.

"Hold on tight." he warned. Then he took out. He ran so fast that it felt like flying. Everything was a green blur. I was to shocked to even scream. Edward jumped over a creek and we were airborne for a few seconds. I dug my nails into his skin. He started to slow down as we neared a grassy field. Edward set me down and backed up a few steps. "Are you okay?" Edward asked me when I didn't say anything. \ "Yeah." I said. "That was like nothing I've ever experienced." Edward just chucked.

"So, do you know what I am?" he asked.

"Are you a superhero?" I asked.

"I wish." he said, looking out to the sky.

"I'm confused." I told him. "What else could you possibly be?"

"Promise you'll never tell anyone about what happened." Edward said in a serious tone.

"I swear." I replied. "Your secret's safe with me." this kept on getting weirder and weirder. "I'm still very confused."

"Stand behind one of those trees at the end of the field."

"What?" I asked. Why would he possibly want me to stand behind a tree?

"Please do as I say." Edward ordered. "I need you to stand perfectly still and pull your hair back."

"Okay." I said, walking over to one of the trees.

"You have no idea how stupid and risky I'm being." Edward said. "I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. This is the only way you'll understand." Edward started to exit the field. "Keep your eye on that deer." And then Edward flashed me a sinister smile and vanished. I hid behind the tree, keeping an eye on the deer. I saw the deer turn it's head and then a figure attacked the deer. The attack was extremely quick. If I blinked I would have missed it. The attacker grabbed the deer and snapped it's neck. Then the attacker sunk it's teeth into the deer. The figure couldn't be Edward. Could he? The figure stood up and paused for a moment and then started to walk towards the field with the deer in his hands. My instinct told me to turn and run, but I ignored it. I was enthralled by the figure.

"Edward?" I asked when the figure came into view.

"Yes?" the figure replied.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Yup." Edward replied, dropping the dead deer on the ground. "Now do you have a better guess?"

` "I'd say that you're a vampire, but vampires only exist in the movies." I said. I had to come up with a better, more realistic option.

"How are you enjoying the movie?" Edward said, showing me his bloodstained teeth. I just opened my mouth.

"There's no way that you're a vampire. It's not possible." I babbled. I didn't want to believe the truth, but do we ever? I looked down at the deer. I felt sorry for the deer. The innocent deer had to die for Edward to tell me that he was a vampire. "Why did the deer have to die?" I asked Edward. He just laughed.

"I just told you that I'm a vampire and all you can think about is the deer?" he asked. "You're unbelievable."

"Was the deer's death necessary?"

"Would you believe me any other way?" Edward asked.

"No, probably not." I admitted. I was one of those people that needed the evidence if it was possible.

"There you go." Edward replied.

"Don't vampires feed off of humans?" I asked Edward.

"Our family likes to call ourselves vegetarians." Edward said. "We don't want to hurt humans."

"You won't hurt me." I said, walking towards him, but Edward backed away.

"You don't know how amazing you smell." Edward said. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stand here."

"Oh." I replied. Everything started to make sense now.

"We should probably get you home now." Edward said.

"You're probably right." I said, hopping onto his back. I put my head on his shoulder and he flinched. "Sorry." I mumbled. I held my head up and waited for Edward to take off. He speed off, and once again everything was just a green blur. Edward set me down when got to his car and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I replied. Edward started the car and headed for his house.

"Are you in shock?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"You." I admitted. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Are you afraid of me?" Edward asked.

"As surprising as it sounds, I'm not afraid." I said. "I feel really safe when I'm around you."

"You do realize that I could kill you in a second, right?"

"In this world, anyone could kill someone in a second as long as they have a gun."

"Touché." Edward replied. "Well, here we are."

"I'll see you later, right?" I asked.

"I'll be seeing you for as long as you want." Edward replied with his crooked smile.

"Then I'll see you later." I told him right before I shut his car door. I walked into my house and heard Edward speed away. "Wow." I muttered to myself.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

_**Recap:**_

"I'll see you later, right?" I asked.

"I'll be seeing you for as long as you want." Edward replied with his crooked smile.

"Then I'll see you later." I told him right before I shut his car door. I walked into my house and heard Edward speed away. "Wow." I muttered to myself.

I was excited to wake up this morning. The sooner I got to school, the sooner I would see Edward. I decided to hold off to asking him to turnabout till tomorrow. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue sweater that made my eyes pop. The brown dye had completely washed out of my hair and I was back to my previous blonde hair color. I grabbed my jacket, a granola bar, my bag, and ran out the door. I sat in my car for five minutes when I decided to give up and walk to school. Today just had to be the day that my antique car decided not to work. I'd fix it after school, but right now I had to get to school. I've only been walking a few minutes, but I was sick of all the funny looks people were giving me. They probably thought I was some hobo with a very poor sense of direction. I saw a familiar car speed past me and they turn around.

"Is?" the driver asked.

"Yes?" I asked. There was finally somebody that recognized me.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Edward?" I said, peering into the window of the car.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind." I said, getting into his car. "So do you usually come to school this way?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No." he replied.

"Then how did you know that I needed a ride?" I asked him.

"I have my ways." he replied.

"Can you share what your mystical powers are?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to know." he replied.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked." I replied.

"Some things are better left unsaid." he replied.

"And sometimes it is better for the person's mental health if you share." I pouted. Edward just laughed at me.

"What if I told you that I could read minds?" Edward asked.

"I'd think that you're crazy." I replied.

"I can read everyone's mind, except yours." Edward said.

"Why can't you read my mind?" I asked.

"You were supposed to say that I'm a crazy person." Edward corrected me.

"Yeah, but you brought me into this, so matters have changed." I replied. "Why can't you read my mind?"

"I wish I had the answer to that question." he replied as he pulled into the parking lot next to a jeep. Inside the jeep there was a dark haired guy with a blonde girl.

"Your siblings are here." I commented.

"Yup." Edward replied as we made our way to school. Everyone just stared at us. A couple people even dropped their books.

"Hello, Is." Alice said, bounding up to Edward and me.

"Hi, Alice." I greeted. "Why didn't you tell me that you guys are moving because of me?" I asked.

"Uh," Alice replied, "I need to go." Alice bounded off to meet Jasper.

"So, are you still moving?" I asked Edward.

"We're not sure." Edward replied. "Why don't I take you to my place so you can meet everybody."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet me." I replied sarcastically.

"For me?" Edward asked giving me this puppy dog pouty face.

"Fine." I muttered. "Stupid mystical powers."

"I'll see you then." Edward said as he walked to his first class.

"Hey, Is." Jess greeted me as we walked to English.

"Hi, Jess." I replied.

"So are you and Cullen together?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Well you better find out soon and then tell me."

"I'll try to find out." I told her as I sat down in my seat. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Everyone in the hallway kept on giving me questioning stares. I was about to meet Angela and Jess for lunch when Edward stopped me. "Hey, Edward." I greeted him when he cut right in front of me.

"Why don't you walk to lunch with me?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure." I replied, trying to walk around him to get to Jess and Angela.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Go eat lunch with him." Jess whispered in my ear as her and Angela walked past me.

"Your family doesn't like me." I told Edward.

"Then we'll have to change that." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and dragging me to the cafeteria. There was no use to argue with him.

"Hi, everybody." I said as I sat down.

"Hello, Is." Alice greeted. Rosalie laughed.

"Is?" Rosalie asked. "That's your name?" Rosalie just laughed some more.

"This wasn't such a great idea." I said as I sat up and walked over to Jess's table.

"What's the matter, Is?" Jess asked when I sat down between herand Angela.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"If it was nothing, then you'd be over there." Angela said.

"I bet it was Rosalie." Lauren said. I nodded yes.

"She's just jealous." Jess said.

"Yeah, don't pay attention to her." Angela said. I ate my lunch and chatted with everyone. Apparently everyone had a date to the dance, except me. The bell rang and I headed off to biology.

"Hey." Edward said, grabbing my hand.

"Hi." I replied.

"Sorry about Rosalie." he apologized.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Why don't you let people call you Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'll explain later." I said, sitting down.

"I'll be waiting." Edward replied right before the bell rang. I sat through the class, learning absolutely nothing once again until the bell rang to end the class.

"Meet me outside after your last period." Edward whispered to me before heading to his next class. My heart fluttered and I walked with Mike to gym class.

"Sorry about what happened with Rosalie." Alice said the minute I walked into the locker room.

"It's fine, really." I said. I hated when people made a big deal about such a trivial matter.

"Okay." Alice replied. But I knew that Alice wasn't going to let this go

"Alice," I said, motioning for Alice to come closer, "can you read minds, too?" I whispered.

"No, that's just Edward." she replied.

"Is there anything different about you?" I asked.

"I can see the future." Alice whispered.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"It's just Edward, Jasper, and me." Alice replied. "Jasper can control emotions."

"Oh, thanks." I replied. "We better head up to the gym."

"Probably." Alice said. We ran up the stairs and into the gym. Today we were playing volleyball. I tried to stay in the court for as little as possible. The ball hit me in the head a few times while I was looking at the time. The sooner gym class was over, the sooner I would get to see Edward. When I thought the time would never come, the gym teacher told us to go to the locker room and get changed. I raced down there and got dressed.

"Someone's excited." Alice commented. I couldn't help but blush.

"Just a little." I replied, rummaging through my purse trying to find my brush. I finally found my brush and walked over to a mirror to brush my hair. I put on some more chapstick and walked outside. Edward looked like a god, leaning against his car. I felt my heart speed up as I walked over to him.

"There you are." Edward said. "I thought you changed your mind."

"I can always keep a promise." I replied. Edward opened up the door for me, then walked to the other side of car and got in. Then he speed off to his house. Luckily for me, we got there before the others, so I didn't have to face Rosalie. We walked up to the door and Edward opened up the door.

"You must be Isabella." a woman said as we walked in.

"Yes I am." I replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Esme." the woman said. "Edward's mother."

"Very nice meeting you." I replied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, too." Esme replied.

"Let's go upstairs." Edward said, leading me up to his room. "So why won't you let anyone call you Bella?" he asked once we both were seated on the couch.

"All my old friends and my ex-boyfriend used to call me Bella." I replied.

"You miss your friends, don't you?" Edward asked.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"I think I can hadle it." he replied.

"I miss my friends, but I'm not sure that I want to go back. But I don't want them to forget about me or think that I don't care about them."

"And what does all of that have to do with your name?" Edward asked.

"It's like Bella is in Arizona and Is is in Forks." I replied.

"That's messed up." Edward replied.

"Excuse me?" I replied. I, personally, was quite fond of my idea.

"Bella's not in Arizona." Edward said.

"Physically she's in Forks, but mentally she's in Arizona." I replied.

"Bella." Edward said.

I didn't replied.

"Bella." Edward said. His tone was harsher this time. "Do you still care about your old boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I said.

"That's the only reasonable motive I can find for you to change your name." Edward said. Did I care about him?

"No." I replied.

"How long were you guys together?" Edward asked.

"This is a very akward conversation."

"I'm trying to figure you out." Edward replied. "You're the first person whose mind I can't read and this is very frustrating for me."

"We were together for about three years." I replied.

"Can you honestly say that you've fully moved on?" he asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Good." Edward said.

"How is that good?" I asked him.

"Now I know that you're not some crazy person. You're just a normal teenage girl."

"And you know what a normal teenager is like?" I asked him. "When was the last time you were a teenager?"

"I haven't been a teenager for over 100 years, but I'm surrounded by them everyday at school." Edward replied.

"That's a long time." I replied. Edward just laughed.

"A very long time." Edward confirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 10

_**Recap:**_

"I haven't been a teenager for over 100 years, but I'm surrounded by them everyday at school." Edward replied.

"That's a long time." I replied. Edward just laughed.

"A very long time." Edward confirmed.

* * *

Edward and I talked some more until I finally convinced him to drive me home. If it weren't for my stupid human needs, I would have talked to him forever. "Can you drive me to school tomorrow?" I asked him before he pulled away. "My truck is still broken."

"Of course." he replied. "Goodnight, Bella." he said giving me a sweet smile. I melted right there. I could care less if he called me Bella. I walked inside my house, tripping only once, got something to eat, took a shower, and started on my homework. After half an hour of homework, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice greeted.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Not you too."

"Yes. Me too. If Edward gets to call you Bella, then so do I." Alice stated. "Anyway, about your project."

"Tomorrow everything will be up, I promise."

"Did you forget that you agreed for Edward to take you to school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Uhh." I replied.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30." Alice said.

"That's insane!" I shouted. I was not a morning person.

"You better get to sleep now if you want to look good for tomorrow."

"Alice." I whined.

"Your pouting my work on Edward, but not with me." Alice replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed and hung up my cell. I took Alice's advice and went to bed.

My alarm woke me up at 6:00. "Great." I muttered to myself. I only had thirty minutes to get ready. Everything was packed in my backpack, ready to go, but my hair looked atrocious. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, but I let the shorter layers frame my face. I got dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I finished up getting ready by putting on some mascara and chap stick. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a banana, and waited for Alice. At exactly 6:30 sharp, she stopped in front of my driveway.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Alice called. "We have a lot to do." I hopped into her car and she speed off to school. The parking lot was vacant except for a few lonely cars that belonged to the faculty members. "Let's go!" Alice sang, dancing out of the car.

"I'm coming." I replied, trudging along, still half asleep. We walked into the school and Alice led the way to Edward's locker.

"Here we are!" she chirped.

"Okay." I replied, getting the supplies out from my bag. I suddenly got a rush of adrenaline as soon as I saw the silver stars that would soon be covering Edward's locker. Alice noticed my rush of anticipation and a wide smile spread across her face. Alice and I decorated his locker with silver stars. "How are we going to decorate his car?" I asked Alice. "The stars say 'meet me outside after school' and I still have no way of asking him."

"You can leave that to me." Alice replied. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Does he know that I'm asking him?" I asked her, sheepishly.

"He has no idea that anyone's asking him." Alice confirmed. I let out a sigh of relief. "We better head outside before anyone sees us."

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, picking up my bag. Alice and I ran outside and sat on a bench, pretending to do homework.

"Hello, Bella." a musical voice greeted me.

"Hi, Edward." I replied, smiling.

"So, will you tell me why Alice had to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Homework." I replied, pointing to the notebook I had in my hand.

"Homework?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have this project that we need to do for gym." I replied.

"And you couldn't have waited for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Is!" Jess called, running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Jess said, tilting her head to the left.

"What is it?" I asked her. When we were a good distance away from Alice and Edward. I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me.

"Someone's trying to steal Edward away from you." she whispered.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, someone decorated his locker, probably trying to ask him to turnabout."

"No way." I said. My countenance was filled with disbelief, or at least tried to look somewhat surprised.

"Way." she replied. "You should go ask him now."

"That girl decided to ask him first, but if he says no to her, I'll ask Edward. I promise."

"Fine." Jess replied. "We better get to class, then." Jess was obviously mad that I wouldn't ask Edward. She apparently loved to ruin other people's lives. The day went by slowly. Rumors were going around school about who's asking Edward to turnabout. From what I heard, very few people thought that I was the one.

"Hello, Bella." Edward called from behind me.

"Hi." I said, spinning around to meet him.

"Care to eat lunch with me today?" he asked.

"I don't think that Rosalie's warmed up to me, yet." I replied. "I can't right now after what happened yesterday."

"I understand." he said, disappointed. "This is an awkward question, but do know who's trying to ask me to the dance?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors going around, but I can't confirm anything."

"Well, I'll see you during biology." he said as we entered the cafeteria and parted our different ways.

"Hey, Is." Jess greeted me as I sat down next to her.

"Hey." I replied I was too nervous to eat my lunch and only jumped into the conversation a few times. The bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

"Can I walk with you to biology?" Edward asked me just before I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Sure." I replied. "Are you trying to scare off the girl that's trying to ask you to the dance?" I whispered.

"Yes." he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I tried to control my heart and breathing, but I could still feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, sensing my blushed face.

"Everything's perfectly fine." I replied. I saw his face drop when didn't mention me wanting to go with him to turnabout. I felt sorry for him, but stuck to the plan that Alice devised. We walked into biology and he gave me a sad smile before we took our seats. It hurt to look at him like that. Any hope of him thinking that I liked him more than a friend had to be gone by now. I sat perfectly still listening to the teacher lecture about cells or something like that. When the bell rang, I was up from my seat and out of the door before Edward. I practically ran to gym class.

"You seem very frantic, Bella." Alice said.

"Did you decorate his car?" I whispered.

"Yup." she replied.

"He has no idea that it's me and I don't know whether to be proud or not." I whispered to her.

"He's been kind of down today, but I absolutely love that the guy that can read minds has no idea what's going on."

"Must be something different, huh?" I asked, changing into my gym clothes.

"Yup." she replied, smiling. "Let's head upstairs." Alice and I walked up to the gym and played basketball. Class was pretty much a free for all today, so Alice and I stood by the door and waited for the teacher to allow us to go downstairs to change. The teacher finally dismissed us from class and let us head downstairs. Alice and I were the first ones down there, no surprise there. I changed into my clothes and sprinted outside.

"I'll talk to you later, Alice." I called out before I ran out the door. The final bell hadn't rung yet, so I made my way towards Edward's car and waited. Alice hung up a sign that said 'turnabout?' and randomly placed stars all over the car. The bell rang and students started to run out of the school. A few people saw me standing by Edward's car and all I could do was blush. I saw all of Edward's siblings, but no Edward. They stopped and stared when they saw that it was me standing next to his car. I had no doubt that they were telling Edward that it was me. The finally began to make their way to their cars, which were situated on both sides of Edward's car. Great. Just another chance for Rosalie to laugh at me. But this time as she walked past me, she just gave me evil stares. Since all of my attention was centered around Rosalie I didn't even realize that Edward was following shortly behind her.

"Bella." Edward sang. He picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. I felt an electric current go through me. My heart raced. "Why didn't you tell me that it was you?" I tried to talk back, but I was so lightheaded that I couldn't manage to get any words out. Edward just laughed at my lack of words. I blushed of embarrassment, but that only amused him more.

"So, is your answer a yes?" I asked him when I finally got my voice back. Edward tilted up my chin and kissed me, again. This time the kiss was softer and I didn't go all lightheaded. "All take that as a yes."

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked.

"Yes I do." I replied. Edward opened the door for me, I got inside his car, and he drove off to my house. He pulled up to my house and I leaned over to kiss him. "I'll see you later, Edward." I walked inside, dropped my bag, and laid on the couch, filled with happiness.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 11

_**Recap:**_

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked.

"Yes I do." I replied. Edward opened the door for me, I got inside his car, and he drove off to my house. He pulled up to my house and I leaned over to kiss him. "I'll see you later, Edward." I walked inside, dropped my bag, and laid on the couch, filled with happiness.

* * *

My feeble attempt to do my homework was unsuccessful. Every time I tried to concentrate on my homework, Edward popped into my head. But I didn't mind. I gave up on homework and got ready for bed, so I would be able to dream about Edward without any restrictions. I went to bed early and dreamt about Edward. In the dead of night, I heard a rustling outside. I looked around my room and saw that my window was open. I got over to my window and closed it shut. I laid back in bed and tried to sleep. The rustling came back and I heard my window crack open. I held my breath and my eyes were opened wide. I felt a cool breeze pass over me. I turned my body towards the window, but kept my hair over my eyes. I saw Edward and gasped. He leapt over to my window, opened it, and jumped outside. I sat up alarmed, my eyes opened wide.

"I saw you, Edward." I whispered to my window. There was no need to talk louder than a mere whisper. I knew he was close enough to hear me.

I turned towards my clock, which read three in the morning. I was wide awake now, and there was no use trying to sleep. I stood up and started on my homework. I was able to concentrate more now, but Edward still lingered in my mind. He'd always be on my mind. I finished my homework at around five and decided to turn an the radio and listen to some music as I got ready for school. I actually tried to look good today. I perfected my curls until they glistened. I took time on my makeup and selected a pair of jeans and a sweater that would complement me. I walked down the stairs and made myself a piece of toast and orange juice. I was halfway through with my breakfast when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted him as I opened the door. "You're back so soon." Edward walked inside and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I'm afraid that have no idea what you're talking about." Edward replied with a dazzling smile.

"You're trying to distract me." I said stepping back from him.

"I would never." he replied, looking slightly offended.

"Yes you would." I replied. "You were in my room at three in the morning."

"What if you were just imagining me?" Edward asked.

"I heard you, too." I replied.

"Don't hurt yourself." Edward replied, ruffling my hair. "Go back to eating your toast."

"I'm not hungry anymore." I pouted, fixing my hair. Edward just sighed in annoyance.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he asked.

"I'd ask the same about you." I replied. Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose and crinkled his forehead.

"You ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Not until you confess." I replied with my head held high.

"You're not going to ditch school, Bella." he replied.

"Then you better admit that you were in my room late last night and this morning." I replied.

"I can't confess if I wasn't there." Edward stated.

"But you were there!" Edward just gave me a quizzical look. Was I imagining him in my room? No, Edward was definatly there watching me. "I think I'll walk to school, today."

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"I'll see you at school, Edward." I said before I closed the door behind me. Of course, Edward was right at my heals. But I continued on my way towards school. I heard Edward get into his car and follow me to school. Any bystanders would have thought he was some creepy stalker. Given the events that have happened, I would've agreed with the bystanders. It took me a reasonable amount of time longer to get to school walking than driving. As I walked into the parking lot, Alice gave me this funny look and Rosalie just laughed.

"Edward drove the whole way to school at that speed?" Alice questioned.

"Yup." I answered with a proud smile on my face.

"That must have killed him." Alice replied with a coy smile plastered on her face. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from behind me, which caused me to laugh, too. I knew how much they loved to drive fast.

"Did you have a nice ride to school, Edward?" I asked I he got out of his car. Edward just looked at me. "Now you're giving me the cold shoulder?" Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Two can play at that game." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, again and looked at his feet. I was driving him insane.

"Is!" Jess shouted, motioning me to come over.

"I'll see you guys later." I said to Alice and Edward before heading over to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you asked Edward Cullen to the dance?" Jess asked, excited and hurt.

"I thought that it'd be best if no one knew." I replied.

"He said yes, right?" Jess asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I'm so excited!" Jess squealed jumping up and down.

"Me too." I replied as the first bell rang. "Off to English class we go."

"Who would have thought that you would end up with Edward Cullen." Jess mumbled to herself. "You've snatched him up and you've only been here for about a week."

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No." Jess replied innocently as she sat in her seat. I sat down next to her, unsure about what to do. She was definatly up to something. When class ended I took off without even acknowledging Jessica. I thought about what she could be up to, but nothing crossed my mind.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked as he stood by my locker, ready to go to lunch.

"Nothing." I replied with a smile.

"Would you tell me if I confessed?" he asked.

"No, probably not." I replied walking over to Angela. "I'll see you in biology."

"Hey, Is." Angela greeted me.

"Hi." I replied back.

"You're not going to eat with Edward?" she asked, confused.

"No, not today." I replied.

"Okay." Angela replied. Angela was a very easy person to get along with. She didn't question you or go on and on about a new pair of shoes that she got like Jess did. Angela and I walked over to our lunch table and started to eat. I could feel Edward staring at me the whole period, but I fought the urge to look back. Lunch finally ended and I meet up with Edward to walk to biology.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Hello, Edward. How was your lunch?" I joked.

"Very funny, Bella." Edward replied, walking through the doors of our biology classroom. We sat though another boring lecture about cells. The bell rang and I waved bye to Edward before heading off to gym.

"Hey, Alice." I said as I walked into the locker room.

"Hello, Bella." she replied.

"So, are you free today and Friday?" I asked.

"Yup." she replied.

"Do you want to re-dye my hair today and go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping?" Alice squealed. "Of course! You can come over right after school today so I can redo your hair and we'll go shopping right after school tomorrow!"

"Sounds good." I laughed. I could always count on Alice to go shopping with. Alice was in an unusually super peppy mood as we played floor hockey. Alice managed to play with such ease and grace while I was tripping others with my hockey stick. Our gym teacher blew the whistle to end class and Alice dragged me to the locker room so we could get our stuff and then dragged me out to her car before I even had chance to change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**R&R!**

Ch. 12

_**Recap:**_

"Sounds good." I laughed. I could always count on Alice to go shopping with. Alice was in an unusually super peppy mood as we played floor hockey. Alice managed to play with such ease and grace while I was tripping others with my hockey stick. Our gym teacher blew the whistle to end class and Alice dragged me to the locker room so we could get our stuff and then dragged me out to her car before I even had chance to change.

* * *

Alice and I piled into her car as soon as the bell rang and sped off to her house. We ran from the car, through the front door, and up to her room.

"So, you liked your brown hair?" Alice asked as she bounced onto her bed and then scurried into the bathroom.

"I loved my hair." I replied, grasping my blonde hair as I sat down on Alice's never used bed.

"Do you want your brown hair back?" Alice asked, rummaging through the bathroom.

"Yes, now can you please stop torturing me like this?" I pleaded.

"I'm trying to look for the perfect shade and you're distracting me." Alice said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You can come in, now." Alice called from the bathroom.

"Finally." I muttered as I sauntered towards the bathroom.

"I heard that." Alice said.

"I know." I replied. "It was you and your super sonic hearing."

"Very funny, Bella." Alice laughed as I sat down. "This time I'm going to add some red to your hair. It will be very faint and blended in, no streaks. It's just some accenting."

"Sounds good." I replied as I sat back and relaxed. Alice started on my hair and was done in seconds. Her speed certainly came in handy. "Done yet?" I asked.

"You are so impatient." Alice commented. "Just for that I'm going to take my sweet time. Why hurry?"

"Alice." I whined.

"I really have no idea how Edward puts up with you."

"The same way you do." I replied.

"Can you please be quiet?" Alice pleaded. I didn't say another word after that. I relaxed and thought about Edward. That was enough to calm down any girl. "I'm finished." I finally heard Alice say.

"Am I allowed to look at my hair?" I asked. Alice was dragging me out of the bathroom with a blindfold over my eyes.

"Not yet." Alice replied. "You can't leave with hair like that and clothes like that."

"I think my clothes are perfectly fine suitable." I replied, offended.

"It's a good thing you're going shopping with me tomorrow." Alice said, throwing me some clothes. "Put these on."

"Fine." I replied before I even glanced at the clothes.

"Good." Alice said. "Now I'll take off the blindfold."

"I am not putting this on." I replied as I saw the clothes she gave me.

"Why not?" Alice whined. "If you can wear super short cheerleading skirts, I think you can wear this."

"No." I replied.

"You said you would." Alice pouted. "Are you lying?"

"No, I'll wear the clothes. Now get out." I replied, defeated.

"Thank you." Alice squeaked as she danced out of the room. There was no way I was going to wear the mini skirt and tank top when it was this cold out. I locked Alice's door and then rummaged through her closet for something more suitable to wear. I was able to find a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a pair of black ugg boots, a red shirt, and a white fuzzy vest.

"How's this instead?" I asked Alice, modeling the clothes that I found.

"You have a good eye, Bella." Alice replied. "That outfit looks so good on you that I might actually let you keep it."

"That's nice but I'm good." I said. I never liked getting gifts, especially expensive ones.

"Now, I want to show off what I've created." Alice said, completely ignoring my request. "By the way, you are wearing that outfit to school tomorrow."

"Alice." I groaned.

"Come on and stop whining." Alice said, dragging me downstairs. "Esme." Alice called.

"Yes, dear." Esme answered.

"Look at Bella." Alice chirped.

"You look absolutely marvelous, darling." Esme complemented me. I blushed and looked down. "You did this, Alice." Esme confirmed.

"Yup." Alice said, proudly.

"Very well done." Esme said.

"You did amazing, Alice." Edward said from behind me. I blushed a shade that matched my red shirt.

"I did do a good job, didn't I?" Alice replied.

"Now that you've shown me off to everybody, can I please see my hair?" I pleaded.

"Yes, shoo shoo." Alice said, dismissing me. I rushed to the nearest mirror and gasped when I saw myself. It was colored perfectly. My skin looked as pale as Edward's and my blue eyes popped. My lips looked redder and fuller. All my features were brought out to their full potential.

"Thank you so much, Alice." I said, running over to hug her. "Ow." I mumbled. Running into her was like running into a wall. Boy was I used to running into walls.

"Sorry, Bella." Alice giggled.

"You're forgiven." I replied, rubbing my nose.

"Running into vampires is not a wise idea, love." Edward chuckled.

"Do you mean that literally or on a different level?" I asked.

"Both." Edward said. "I am not the best person for you to be hanging around."

"No, you're the only person for me." I replied, hugging him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. A shiver slipped down my spine and goose bumps engulfed my body.

"It's getting late, you should go home now." Edward said.

"But I just got here." I replied, confused.

"You must've dosed off because it's pitch black outside." Edward said, pointing to one of the windows.

"Huh." I replied. I guess I slept longer than I thought. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course." Edward replied, offering me his hand. Darkness was not my friend. I usually ended up on my face one way or another. We walked to his car and he speed off going I don't even want to know how many miles per hour. "Here we are." Edward said when we reached my house.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." I hopped out of the car and into my house. Once I was safely inside and Edward pulled away, I ran up to the attic to find some old toys that would be useful tonight. Charlie never used to give the best presents. One year when I was eight he gave me some spy gear. What was an eight year old girl supposed to do with spy gear? I never really liked the spy gear, but tonight it would finally be used. I prayed that the gear would still work. It's been in that dusty old attic for far too long. I took the spy gear from the attic to my room and set everything up so it would be just out of Edward's sight. I also set up a small video camera next to my bed so that I would have proof that he was here. After everything was set up and ready to go, I decided that it was time for me to go to sleep and wait for Edward to come.

While slept, I heard the alarm to one of the spy trinkets go off. I sat up immediately, saw a glimpse of Edward's frazzled face, and smiled to myself. I grabbed for my camera and made sure that the footage was there. Sure enough the tape was still there, untouched. Victory was mine. I fell asleep once more with a smile on my face and clutching the camera to my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Read and review!**

Ch. 13

_**Recap:**_

While slept, I heard the alarm to one of the spy trinkets go off. I sat up immediately, saw a glimpse of Edward's frazzled face, and smiled to myself. I grabbed for my camera and made sure that the footage was there. Sure enough the tape was still there, untouched. Victory was mine. I fell asleep once more with a smile on my face and clutching the camera to my chest.

* * *

I sat down at the kitchen table consuming my bowl of oatmeal and orange juice. Charlie was long gone and Edward was knocking on the door.

"Hold on a sec." I told him. There was no need to shout through the door like I would have to do for any other normal human being. I plugged in the camera into the T.V. and fast forwarded to the scene where Edward tried to sneak into my room. "You can come in now." I told him. Edward walked inside and his mouth dropped open when he saw the clip I was watching. "Hey, Edward." I greeted him after taking a sip from my glass of orange juice. Edward just kept watching the television as I repeatedly rewound and played the clip. "You're allowed to talk." I reminded him.

"How did you get that?" Edward asked me.

"A video camera." I replied.

"You were recording the whole night?" he questioned.

"Once I heard you break in, I stopped recording."

"Ah." Edward said, still amazed at the footage I acquired.

"Can you confess now?" I pleaded him.

"Is that really necessary?" he questioned.

"Yes." I told him. "I want to hear you admit that you've been in my room in the middle of the night without me knowing."

"But you do know."

"Stop confusing me. It's still very early in the morning. Can you just admit?" I questioned, holding my head.

"Fine." Edward said, defeated. "I've been watching you sleep for the past few days."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" I asked him. "You breaking in through my window to watch me sleep."

"When you put it like that," Edward started scratching his head, "it does sound a bit creepy."

"Stalker." I coughed.

"Come 'on, let's go to school." Edward laughed, pulling me outside and into his car. Edward drove to school at about 90mph.

"Are you ever going to oblige by the rules of the road?" I asked him.

"I usually go when the light's green and stop when it's red."

"Usually being the key word." I muttered.

Edward smiled that crooked smile. I nearly melted in my seat. "Exactly."

For the next few minutes I couldn't quite function right and my heart still hadn't gone back to it's usual pace.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied, softly. He may not be able to read my mind, but he could still sense my pulse. I remained silent for the rest of the ride to school, which was about thirty seconds and tried to gain control of my breathing again.

"Here we are." Edward whispered as he pulled into a parking spot next to his family members. I tried to get out of the car gracefully, but somehow I managed to hit my head. I hoped that Edward wouldn't notice, but noting gets by him. Stupid vampire powers. "You okay?" Edward asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Go ahead, you can laugh at me." I said. No one likes being laughed at, but his laugh was so musical and perfect that I didn't care if he laughed with me or at me.

"No, I'm okay." Edward replied, gaining control of himself. My shoulders slightly dropped, but I tried to put on a small smile. Edward shook his head, grabbed my hand, and said, "Let's go to class."

"Ok!" I replied, all giddy again. Edward and I walked to class together and kissed the top of my head before I walked trough the doors of my first class with Jessica. My heart fluttered and I heard him chuckle. "Hey, Jess." I greeted Jessica as I sat down in my seat.

"Hey." she replied back. "So, the dance is tomorrow. And then tryouts are on Monday. Are you excited or what?"

"Ecstatic." I genuinely whispered. A whole night with Edward and then possibly a chance to snag a spot as captain on the team.

"Me too!" she piped.

Class started and the rest of the day flew by. Images of Edward kept on flooding my mind. Every time I walked to class and saw Edward, he'd flash me a smile, I would melt, and then he'd laugh because of what kind of reaction he got out of me when he smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella." Alice greeted me at my locker.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted back. "You seem extremely happy today."

"Yup, because after gym class we get to go shopping!" she sang.

"Oh, that's right." I whispered, forgetting about our plans after school.

"Don't tell me you have other plans." Alice threatened.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Good, now let's get to class." Alice said, dragging me away to the dreaded gym. Today we played dodge ball and for once I wasn't picked last for the team. Dodge ball was one of the few activities that I was good at and it wasn't even a sport. Our teacher blew the whistle to end class early because it was Friday and everyone was anxious to get out of school and ready for the weekend. Alice and I threw off our gym clothes, got changed back into our clothes, and waited by the door for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rung, we sprinted outside to Alice's car and she speed off to Seattle. With her driving we were there much sooner than when we should have arrived.

"I'm so excited." Alice started. I had a feeling that she would be babbling the whole trip. "I love dress shopping. I love any kind of shopping. We should've brought Rosalie along with us. You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Rosalie?" I cut in. "Rosalie and I aren't the best of friends."

"She's just jealous of you." Alice replied, shacking it off.

""Rosalie is jealous of me?" I questioned. I was used to being envied by others, but not by someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Rosalie. She had everything. Good looks, brains, a boyfriend, and immortality.

"She wants to be human." Alice whispered.

"Oh." I whispered back to Alice. The one thing she wants most is the one thing she can never have. "There's no way to change back?"

"Not yet." Alice said. "Hopefully someday we'll be able to reverse the process. Can we talk about something else now? I'm getting depressed."

"What about dresses?" I asked, pointing to a large selection of dresses. Alice clapped her hands and ran into the forest of dresses. "Alice?" I called. Alice returned back to where I was standing with both her arms flooded with dresses.

"You can try these on." Alice said, handing me one of the piles. "And I'll try these on."

"Ok." I replied. We tried on every single color, length, and neckline imaginable. After every dress we tried on, we showed the other to critic. Alice commented on how the dresses looked on me, and I did the same with her. I chose a blue halter-like dress and Alice chose a short, red, baby doll dress. My dress was a halter dress where the straps twisted in the back making an 'x' shape. The dress cut off at my knees and the waistline was gather to show off my tiny waist. Alice said that the dress was perfect for me in everyway. Alice choose a scoop neck dress with wide straps. The straps and neckline were detailed with triangular folds giving it a leaf like pattern. The red dress also cut off mid thigh, making Alice's short legs look longer. After picking out our dresses, Alice and I picked up matching black heels.

"Heals aren't the best kind of shoe for me." I warned Alice.

"Edward won't let you fall, trust me." Alice promised me.

"If you say so." I told her.

"You ready to go?" Alice said. "It's already seven and you need to eat. Edward would kill me if I didn't take proper care of you."

"I guess." I yawned. Shopping with Alice really wears you out.

"Let's go." Alice said, once again dragging me outside to her car. "So do you want to come over to my place to get ready for the dance tomorrow or yours?" Alice asked once we were inside her car, driving off.

"Why don't we go to my place?" I suggested. "I'm sure my dad wants to meet the person who has been 'kidnapping' me."

"Okay. I'll be at your place at three." Alice said.

"The dance doesn't start until eight." I said.

"We have lots to do." Alice said. "And if Edward's going to be taking you somewhere, I don't want to be short on time."

"Ok, Alice." I laughed. I was to hungry and tired to care. Alice dropped me off at home and I walked inside, dropped my bags, ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Read and review!**

Ch. 14

_**Recap:**_

"Ok, Alice." I laughed. I was to hungry and tired to care. Alice dropped me off at home and I walked inside, dropped my bags, ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

* * *

I slept in until noon on Saturday. There was no need to rush; besides, I needed my beauty sleep. If I was going to spend my night surrounded by vampires, I have to try to match their amazing looks.

"Hello, Bells, er Is." Charlie greeted me as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You can call me Bells, it's okay." I laughed.

"If you insist." Charlie sighed. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. He's stuck with me, a teenage girl that can't even decide what nickname she wants other people to refer to her as. "So, tonight's the big dance?"

"Yup. I can't wait. Alice will be coming over at three, do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all. Do you have a, um, date?" Charlie struggled to get out.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I smiled with pride. How did I end up with the most gorgeous guy in Forks?

"Is he one of Dr. Carlisle's sons?" he asked.

"Yup." I confirmed.

"Is Edward the really big one?" Charlie asked, scared.

"No," I laughed, "Edward is shorter and has bronze hair." He also has dreamy eyes, muscular granite skin, and an amazing smile. But I left that part out. I didn't want Charlie to think I was some insane lovesick puppy. He'd never let me out of the house. "Have you eaten lunch, yet?" I asked Charlie, trying to get the subject off of Edward.

"Nope, do you cook?" Charlie questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm no pro, but I do love working in the kitchen." I answered. I opened the fridge only to find a loaf of bread, some turkey, cheese, milk, and orange juice. "I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow. Why don't we just have sandwiches today?" I offered.

"Sounds good." Charlie said.

"Sandwiches it is!" I exclaimed. I set my ingredients out on the counter and made two sandwiches. Charlie and I ate in silence, not having much else to say. When I was done eating and cleaning up, I sauntered back upstairs to my room. I got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. After I was done getting dressed and going through some of my other daily rituals, I laid down on my bed and listened to music. At exactly three in the afternoon, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed down the stairs, only tripping once, and answered the door.

"Hello, Bella." Alice sang with her armload of bags.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted. "What's with all the bags?"

"You'll see." Alice smirked.

"Do you want to head up to my room?" I offered.

"Sure." Alice chirped. Alice and I walked up to my room where she dropped all of her bags. "Why don't we start by painting our nails." Alice suggested.

"Ok." I agreed. Alice reached into one of her many bags and pulled out a small bin the size of a shoebox. She opened the bin and dumped it's contents onto my floor there were tons of different shades of nail polish and multiple decals.

"I'm thinking black nail polish with star decals on the thumbs." Alice suggested.

"Black?" I questioned. "Why don't we just stick with a traditional French manicure?"

"Please trust me on this." Alice whined like a little girl. "Besides I've been alive longer, therefore having much more experience with the art of makeovers and beauty."

"Alice, you are something else." I chuckled.

"Thank you for stating out the obvious now can we please move on." she pleaded. "We have lots to do." I nodded my head and we began painting our nails and toes. The time flew by singing along to my ipod as we gave ourselves manicures and pedicures. "Now we'll do our hair." Alice said when our nails finished drying. "We are definitely curling your hair."

"Should my hair be all down, all up, or half and half?" I asked. Alice eyed my hair carefully.

"Most of the hair should be let down, but we should pin up a few strands." Alice decided.

"Sounds good." I complied. Alice again reached over to one of her bags and dumped everything out. There was a straightened, a curling rod, curlers, mousse, hair spray, hair gel, and bobby pins galore. Alice must've spent over an hour on my hair. "I'm done." she sang after what felt like forever. I ran over to a mirror to see what Alice had done to my hair.

"Wow." I breathed. A few curls were pinned back, while the rest of my hair either framed my face or fell on my back. "What are you going to do with your hair, Alice?"

"I'm just going to add some hair gel to spike it some more." Alice said as she styled her hair. "Now time for make up!" Alice exclaimed after she washed her hands. We sat down facing each other Indian style and Alice reached into yet another one of her bags and pulled out several bins with makeup. "Close your eyes and let me work my magic." Alice ordered. I felt the soft brush strokes against my face. Alice worked so quickly and gently. I was amazed that someone with such strength could work with such delicacy. "I'm done." I ran back over to the mirror to she what Alice had done to me. My eyes had a light pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and mascara. My cheeks were slightly tinted and my lips were covered in red lipstick. "Do you think the red lipstick is too much?" Alice asked. "Would pink be better choice or just plain lip gloss?"

"This is amazing, Alice." I said. I turned around to see if she needed any help applying her makeup, but she was already done.

"Edward and Jasper will be arriving soon, we better get changed into our dresses." Alice said. My heart fluttered at the sound of Edward's name.

"Will Jasper be alright?" I asked, concerned.

"He'll be holding his breath." Alice reassured. I let out a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was to die or get transformed into one of them. Promptly at eight, the doorbell rang and Charlie rushed to the door.

"Hello, boys." Charlie greeted. "Come on in."

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward greeted as he and Jasper stepped inside. Jasper nodded his head to say hello.

"The girls are upstairs getting ready. They'll be down shortly." Charlie said.

Alice and I stepped out of my room and began to walk down the stairs. Both Charlie's and Edward's mouths dropped open when they saw me. I blushed a shade that matched Alice's dress. I then looked away from their stares, lost my balance, and started to fall. But of course, Edward caught me. This only caused me to blush deeper.

"Stupid shoes." I muttered.

Charlie shook his head and said, "I'm sure your mother wants a picture of this."

"Your probably right." I agreed. We all headed into the living room and stood next to each other lined up, ready for the picture. Charlie snapped off two pictures.

"I want you to take care of her and bring her back as soon as the dance is over." Charlie whispered to Edward.

"I will, Chief." Edward assured. We all walked outside and pilled into the two cars.

"Thanks for, um, catching me." I shuttered.

"Anytime." Edward chuckled.

"Good because I have a feeling I'll be tripping a lot more in these godforsaken shoes." I said.

"You're a dancer, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do cheerleading and dance." I replied, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Aren't dancers supposed to be graceful?" Edward questioned.

"I'm best at more of a hip-hop type of dance and the shoes that I wear for cheerleading are normal gym shoes. It's nothing fancy, like these."

"I see." Edward said, unconvinced. "We're here." Edward sang as he pulled into a parking space. Edward jumped out of the car and grabbed my hand as I stepped out of his car.

"Thank you." I said as we walked towards the school doors.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Edward asked. My heart fluttered.

"No you failed to mention that."

"Well, you look drop dead gorgeous." I laughed at his choice of words.

"I look like nothing compared to you." I muttered.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Edward disagreed. "I think you could pass for one of us, except for the eyes and heartbeat."

"Your eyes are butterscotch, today." I noted.

"I made sure to hunt before I arrived at your house." We walked inside the school and into the gymnasium.

"Wow. This place isn't recognizable." I observed. There were stars hung from the ceiling and plastered against the walls. White Christmas lights were strung everywhere. There was white and silver confetti covering the floor and tables lined up against the walls. Tiny white candles were used as a centerpiece for each of the tables.

"Care to dance?" Edward offered. They were playing a slow song, but I couldn't place my finger on the tune. It didn't matter anyway because as soon as Edward and I started dancing, I tuned everything out. If I looked extremely uncoordinated, at least I know why. I can blame it in the vampires. We danced for what seemed like forever. I wouldn't mind being in that moment forever.

"I want to dance with Bella, too." Alice whined from behind me.

"Fine, you can have her." Edward allowed. "But I want her back."

"Yeah, yeah." Alice replied. Alice and I ran into the center of the dance floor and danced our hearts out. Angela and Jess made their way towards us and danced with us as well.

"Bella, care to dance?" Mike asked me when a new song popped on.

"I really think you should dance with your date." I suggested, pointing to Jessica.

"Please, just one dance?" Mike pleaded.

"Fine. One song." I agreed. Mike's face immediately lit up and we started to dance. Those three minutes could possibly be the longest three minutes of my life.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward asked the second the song ended.

"Not at all." Mike said, his words filled with venom.

"Thank you." I whispered when we were away from the crowd.

"I promised Charlie I'd keep you safe." Edward replied.

"This will be the last song." the D.J. announced. Everyone scurried to find someone to dance with when the last song started. I, of course, was dancing with Edward.

"I love you." I whispered to Edward's shirt during the middle of the song. Edward immediately tensed up and I held my breath, regretting what I just said.

Edward relaxed and whispered, "I love you, too." He then pulled me even closer to his rock hard body. My body relaxed and I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward truly meant what he said of if he said it just to calm me down. The song ended and we walked out of the gym, hand in hand. I looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at him all the way to his car. Once I got in his car, I played with my fingers, trying to distract myself. He drove to my house in silence. Once he pulled into the driveway, he jumped out of the car and before I even had time to step out of the car, he grabbed me and kissed me long and hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I finally broke away, gasping for air and smiled. My question was answered.

"Will you be watching me tonight?" I whispered before I stepped inside.

"Of course." Edward replied with his crooked smile.

"I'll be waiting." I stepped inside and ran up to my room. I got undressed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and sat on my bed waiting for Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 15

_**Recap:**_

"Will you be watching me tonight?" I whispered before I stepped inside.

"Of course." Edward replied with his crooked smile.

"I'll be waiting." I stepped inside and ran up to my room. I got undressed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and sat on my bed waiting for Edward.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and stared out the window, waiting for my prince charming. Despite how excited I was, after five minutes of waiting for him I fell asleep.

"Edward?" I whispered at the dark figure in my window. There was no response. "Edward?" I called again, frantic. I fumbled and tried to turn the light on, but a cold hand stopped me. I heard my wrist snap. I opened my mouth to scream, but the figure put his hand over my mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to see who the mystery person was.

"It would help if you'd be quiet, dearie. This won't hurt a bit." the figure replied. His red eyes blazed. He secured my head, sunk his teeth into my flesh, and I screamed.

"Bella." I heard a musical voice call. "Bella." I opened my eyes. "It was just a dream, Bella" Edward said. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "You need to relax or else you're going to wake Charlie up."

"I'm sorry." I replied, still holding onto him. My forehead was beaded with sweat, my heart was pounding, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay." Edward played with my hair and rubbed my back. "Do you care to share what was so frightening? I'm worried."

"It was nothing." I whispered.

"You're not very good at lying." Edward pointed out.

"Just a bad dream, nothing more." I was too embarrassed to tell him. Edward stared at me with his beautiful topaz eyes and pouted. "Fine." How could anyone resist those eyes? "I was lying here in the middle of the night when a figure came through the window. He had blood red eyes, snapped my wrist, and bit me." Edward just starred at the wall. Did I say something wrong? I tried to leave out some of the details.

"Who was the figure?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't tell. I know that it wasn't you or your family. The voice didn't fit." Edward nodded.

"Just a bad dream." Edward concluded. He smiled at me, but it was a fake smile. He thought more of the dream that just a dream. "You should go back to bed."

"I can't sleep." I shot back. I sat up straight and unlocked my arms from his neck.

"Then we can just sit here."

"Sounds good." I grabbed his hand and we both sat there in silence. We sat there until the sun began to creep up.

"Charlie's up. I should go." Edward jumped out of the window and vanished.

"Come back soon." I whispered. I got my clothes ready and hopped into the shower.

"Hello, Bells. You're up early." Charlie noted as he was about to walk out the door.

"I didn't sleep well last night. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Fishing, do you mind or would you rather do some father-daughter bonding?"

"Oh, no, you're fine. Have fun."

"I'll be back at around five." Charlie said as he stepped out the door.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said from behind me. I jumped and he chuckled.

"Don't do that." I whined.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"It's okay." I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. Edward just stared at the food with a disgusted look on his face. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Not really. After last night, I don't think anything else could compare." I admitted.

"Why don't we go to the meadow?" Edward suggested.

"The meadow?" I questioned. The meadow where he revealed his true self.

"Do you know of another meadow?"

"No. Let me clean this up and then we can go." I got up and walked over to the sink.

"I'll get my car." Edward sauntered outside and closed the door behind him. When I finished cleaning, I grabbed my phone, wrote Charlie a note, walked outside, and locked the door behind me. I turned around and saw Edward pull into the driveway. He got out of the car and began to walk towards me. I tried to walk towards him, but lost my footing and tripped. Edward caught me and laughed. I blushed a deep shade of crimson. He was now fully aware of the effect he had on me. "I love it when your cheeks turn that color." That comment, of course, only caused me to blush deeper. He opened the car door for me and I got in. He sped around to the other side of the car and got inside.

"And I love you." I replied.

Edward held my hand and smiled at me. "I love you too, Bella." He kissed my hand and headed out for the meadow. "We walk from here." Edward informed me. He stopped the car and we both got out. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I hopped onto his back and he sprinted to the meadow. I shut my eyes and hung on for my dear life.

"We're here." he announced. I opened my eyes and hopped off his back. The meadow seemed more beautiful than the last time I was here.

"The sun's out." I noted. I laid out in the middle of the meadow and soaked in as much sun as I could. "Come here." I motioned for Edward to come join me, but he stayed in the shade.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh." I replied. I guess I have been kind of clingy. We both needed space.

"I didn't mean it like that." Edward said. I crinkled my forehead in confusion. Edward sighed and stepped into the light. My jaw dropped. He looked as if someone poured a bunch of sparkles all over him. He shone even greater than the sun.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. He chuckled and I blushed, not realizing that I said that out loud. He came over and sat next to me, my eyes still glued to him. His eyes meet my gaze and I blushed once again. I laid down and stared at the trees above me. Edward kissed my cheek ever so slightly and laid down.

"You missed." I teased. He chuckled and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and begged for more. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him on top of me. Edward leaned over me, careful not to lay a single ounce of his weight on me. The kiss grew more intense as I lifted my head up, careful not to break the kiss. Edward suddenly dropped me and sprinted to the other side of the meadow. "Ow." I whispered, rubbing the back of my head. Edward turned around and clutched his hair.

"I can't kiss you like that." He admitted.

"Why not?" I whined.

"It's too dangerous." he explained.

"What is so dangerous about a kiss?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"You have no idea how much I want you and how extremely delicate you are."

"First, do you want my blood or me? Second. I am not delicate"

"To humans you aren't that delicate, but you have no idea how easy it is for me to kill you."

"But you don't want to kill me, do you?" I asked, scared.

"Of course not, but-"

"But nothing!" I shouted. I turned around and let the tears freely fall.

"Bella." Edward said, walking towards me.

"Don't come near me." I warned. I collapsed onto the ground and cried.

"You're killing me, Bella."

"Good." I said.

"Bella." Edward said quieter.

"Can we just go home?" I asked.

"Of course." I hopped onto his back and he ran towards his car. I kept my eyes open this time. We got into his car and he drove off to my house. We didn't say a word the whole ride. He pulled up to my house and I got out.

"Thanks." I said. I walked inside, threw myself onto my bed and cried until I didn't have any more tears left to shed. I heard the door open at around 6:30.

"I'm back, Bells." Charlie's voice boomed. I walked downstairs and saw a cardboard pizza box on the table. "Is something the matter, Bells?" Charlie asked, seeing my tearstained cheeks.

"It's nothing." I responded. We ate our pizza in silence and then Charlie went to watch the game. I walked up to the shower and stayed there until all of the hot water ran out. I walked into my room to get dressed and found Edward leaning against the wall. "Go away." I whispered.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said. I grabbed my pajamas and changed right in front of Edward. He, of course being the gentleman he was, turned away. I didn't know whether I was disappointed of relieved.

"I don't want to talk right now." I replied, fully clothed. Edward turned around and his eyes popped out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. I wore I black cami and boy shorts from Victoria's Secret.

"Bella." he moaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I replied innocently.

"I have to go." Edward out of the window.

"Bye, Edward." I laughed. I laid down on my bed and slept with a smile on my face.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 16

_**Recap:**_

"Bella." he moaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I replied innocently.

"I have to go." Edward out of the window.

"Bye, Edward." I laughed. I laid down on my bed and slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

I got up the next morning excited for the tryouts. I got dressed, snatched some practice clothes, grabbed something to eat, and waited impatiently for my ride. Edward probably told Alice everything, so I didn't know who to expect to pull into the driveway. My fingers tapped against the table, eager to start the day. I heard a car pull up and my heart raced. Someone knocked on the door and I let whoever it was inside.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I'm here to pick you up, like usual."

"You could've sent Alice if you didn't want to come."

"I don't like to share. I'm an extremely selfish creature."

I smiled and held his rock hard hand, "I'm still mad at you."

"Most people are either mad at me or jealous of me, it's nothing new. Now let's go." Edward dragged me outside and into his car.

"So, you said we needed to talk." I said as we drove to school.

"Yes, but not here."

"How about this weekend?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Edward responded. His hands clenched the steering wheel and his eyes were glued to the road.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he snapped.

"Your eyes are coal black and you're about to break the wheel. Something's wrong."

"It's nothing." he repeated. I reached over to touch his hand, but he flinched. As soon as we arrived at school, I slammed the door behind me and sauntered towards Alice.

"What heck is going on with your brother? One minute he's fine and the next he's not."

"I don't know." Alice responded.

"You're lying." I stated.

"No I'm not." Alice said, innocently.

"Whatever." I whispered. I turned around and walked towards Jessica. "Hey, Jess. Nice to see you, Lauren."

"Hey, Is." Jess greeted me.

"You coming to tryouts today?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely." I said. It was nice to have a normal conversation with living people every once in awhile.

"What's up with Edward. He looks like he wants to kill someone." Jess observed.

"Let's hope not." I mumbled.

"Are you guys fighting?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not sure. It's on and off."

"We should get to class." Jess said, motioning for the door. We both rushed towards the door. "So, what's up with you and Edward."

"I don't know. I'm confused."

"Tell me more." Jess pleaded with anxious eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Fine." Jess sighed as she stormed off. I haven't heard the rest of that. I stood there alone, watching everyone else talk and laugh. Edward still had a scowl on his face. He met my gaze and started to walk towards me, but I turned around and headed towards class. Why did I have to be such a coward sometimes?

"Hey, Jess." I whispered when I sat down in English class. Jess just ignored me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you going to finally talk to me?" she asked. "Friends talk to each other. Ever since you started dating Cullen, you isolated yourself from everyone except Alice."

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." I apologized.

"That's fine, but you don't ever talk about him. It's like you don't even like the guy. You can be so weird sometimes." I opened my mouth to talk back, but the teacher beat me to it. When lunch rolled around, I wouldn't stop talking to Jess about Edward. My goal was to gush so much about him, that Jess would get sick of it and stop bugging me about spending too much time with Edward.

"Okay, Is, I've heard enough about the amazing Edward." Jess sighed.

"But I thought you wanted me to talk more." I replied, innocently.

Jess laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can let Edward and I be."

"And if I don't?" Jess asked.

"I'll keep telling you how amazing he is."

"When I'm done with you, you won't be praising him."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind." she sang. I immediately shut up and pondered over what she said. Did she say that just to make me shut up or was she really going to do something? Lunch ended and I was off to biology. I had no idea what I was going to tell Edward, or if I was even going to talk to him at all. I walked inside the classroom and Edward looked exactly the same as he did the first day I met him. I sat down next to him awkwardly.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello." Edward greeted. I held my head between my hands, frustrated. We sat through the entire class saying nothing to one another. The moment the bell rang, Edward was out the door. I walked to gym class with Mike who was babbling about some new movie that came out. I nodded occasionally while he talked. I walked into the locker room and Alice was waiting for me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Bad day, huh?"

"Yup. And you haven't made the day any better."

"Sorry, I wish I could help." Alice mumbled.

"You could tell me what's going on." I urged.

"Edward can tell you."

"Edward won't talk to me." I pointed out.

"He will." Alice promised. "No one ever doubts me."

"Okay." I sighed. Alice and I ran up to the gym. We were late, but the teacher didn't notice. When the final bell rang, I got dressed into my shorts and t-shirt ready for the tryouts. I walked back to the gym where I met up with Jess and Lauren.

Lauren waved me to come over. I ran up to them and we stretched out together while the coach talked.

Sophie, our coach, taught us a short dance that we went over several times for an hour. "Now, I will call you in one at a time. You will show me the dance, your splits, and you will demonstrate your fouette turn." We all formed a single file line outside of the gym. Jess and Lauren stood in front of me. "Fifteen students will be chosen. Good luck."

"Good luck, girls." Jess wished before she walked in. Jess was in there for about two minutes, same with Lauren.

"Your turn." Lauren whispered to me when she walked out of the gym. I walked inside with my chin held high and tried not to trip.

"Hello." I greeted Sophie.

"Hi." Sophia greeted me back. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I used to live in Arizona where I danced and cheered."

"Well, let's see what you got." Sophie cued the music. And I danced the thirty seconds that she taught. When I finished, I saw her mouth slightly parted. "Do you have your splits?"

"Yup." I slid right down into my right, left, and middle splits.

"Very nice." She mumbled jotting some notes down. "Fouette please." I was able to turn about ten times and landed as gracefully as I started. I may be a klutz in real life, but on the dance floor everything changes. "Pleasure to meet…" Sophie said, waiting for my name.

"Isabella Swan."

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you very soon." Sophie dismissed me. I walked out of the gym with pride. Realizing that I didn't have a ride home, my spirits suddenly sank. I began to walk home listening to my Ipod. I was about halfway home when I heard a scream coming from the forest. I sprinted home and slammed the door behind me. When I calmed down, I started on my homework. When I finished the usual light load of homework, I started on dinner. I wasn't in the mood to cook much so I just whipped up some macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said when he walked inside.

"Hey." I responded with my mouth full of pasta. Charlie grabbed a bowl and sat down next to me. "Did you hear anything about an incident in the forest?"

"Actually, yes someone was murdered. How did you know about that?"

"I heard a scream."

"Wow."

"Yup." I said. I got up, washed my bowl and went upstairs to shower. I got dressed into my pajamas, sat on my bed, but Edward didn't show up. I finally gave up on him and went asleep.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Ch. 17

_**Recap:**_

"Yup." I said. I got up, washed my bowl and went upstairs to shower. I got dressed into my pajamas, sat on my bed, but Edward didn't show up. I finally gave up on him and went asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning as if nothing had happened yesterday. Like Edward's strange behavior was just a bad dream. I actually put some effort into my appearance today and prayed that the weather would cooperate with me. I was still getting ready when I heard the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, almost slipped, but managed to catch myself on the doorknob.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted, gasping for air. Edward hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. My heart fluttered and I melted in his arms.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I was trying to figure something out."

"What may that be?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you, love."

"Why not?" I whined.

"I'll only bring us into a bigger mess."

"Define 'us'." I demanded. This time Edward pulled me in closer and kissed my lips. "Stop dazzling me like that." Edward chuckled.

"I didn't know I had that affect on you."

"Nope. You didn't have the slightest idea." I muttered sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have something to eat. Some of us actually eat food." I made myself a piece of toast and headed outside with Edward. "So are you going to act all freakishly again today? Or are you actually going to talk to me at school."

"The awkwardness is over, but I think it is best if you eat lunch with your friends." Edward said once we were in the car.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I would never." Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. My heart did a flip.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll be yours forever." Edward said with a crooked smile, still holding my hand.

"But will you be with me?" I asked. Edward pulled into a parking spot, but the front of the school was vacant.

"The bell must've already rang." Edward noted ignoring my question. He said that I'd always be his, but would he always physically be there.

"Is." Jess whispered as I walked into class, late.

"What?"

"The results from the tryouts are going to be posted right after school today."

"I can't wait." I whispered back.

"Me either! I hope I get the position of captain." Jess practically jumped out of her seat. The teacher eyed us suspiciously. Jessica and I exchanged glances and then got back to our work. Throughout the day, the only thing Jess would talk about is the tryouts and what was the first thing she'd do as captain. She said that she would make Lauren and I co-captains, assuming that we make the team.

"Thanks, Jess." I said. I was tired of hearing her brag about being captain even though she hasn't secured the spot. "What is you don't even make the team?" I asked Jess during lunch.

"I've been on the team for three years and I'll be on the team when I'm a senior." Jess replied.

"Okay, Jess." I said. Now even Lauren was fed up with Jess. I slumped down in my chair when I got to biology and Edward laughed at me.

"Jessica?" he asked.

"You got it."

"She can't seem to pry her mind and thoughts away from becoming captain." I smirked at his comment.

_What are you doing after school today? _I scribbled on a piece of paper.

_Nothing. _

_You want to help me on my essay? _

_What's the essay on?_

_The Spanish influenza. It's for history class. We had to pick an event that 'spoke to us' or 'interested us'. _I saw Edward try to contain his laughter. _You speak to me and interest me. _

…

_Please. It'd really help if I had someone form that time period help me. _

_Fine. _Edward agreed. _Couldn't you've picked another event in history? _

_I could've chosen to write about the American Revolution and Mike and I could work together. _

_I'll help you. _

_Thought so. _The bell rang and I walked to gym class. Only one more class period until the results from the tryouts would be posted.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella." Alice chirped.

"I can't wait until this class is over." I said as I got dressed into my gym clothes.

"Why is that?" Angela asked as she walked inside.

"The results are going to be posted and Edward agreed to help me with my essay."

"He's really smart." Angela pointed out. "You got lucky."

"Guess I did." who wouldn't want Edward? He's good-looking, charming, polite, and smart. He's everybody's dream guy. Angela, Alice, and I ran to the gym where we played dodge ball. I got hit a few times in the head because of the daze I was in.

"You're going to have permanent brain damage if you don't watch out." Alice warned. When the class came to a halt, I rushed downstairs and got changed. I rushed towards the gym door, only to find a herd of girls herded around one sheet of paper. Jess stood perpendicular to the paper with her mouth hanging open. When I finally got close enough to see the paper, I saw my name at the top of the list with the word 'captain' next to my name. My mouth dropped open, too. Jessica stormed off and didn't even look at me. I headed towards the parking lot where I met up with Edward.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

"I'm captain." I whispered.

"That's great, why aren't you jumping up and down?"

"Jess." I muttered.

"Did she make the team?"

"Yeah, but not captain."

"You don't need Jessica."

"It would help if we weren't enemies."

"If she's your friend, she'll be fine with it."

"It's Jessica." I stated. "She's not as accepting as others. It's her way or the highway."

"What's so bad about road trips?"

"Let's just get to my place."

"As you wish." Edward started the car and in minutes we arrived at my house.

"Tell me about the Spanish Influenza." I said, plopping onto my bed. My notebook rested on my lap and I had a pen in hand.

"It doesn't have a happy ending." Edward started. He told me everything which lasted about an hour. By the end, I was in tears. Edward held me and tried to calm me down.

"Thanks." I sniffled. "I know exactly what to write." I let the words flow from my mind to the paper. My essay was three pages long, hand written. By the end my fingers had blisters.

"Can I read it?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. "Please?" he pleaded.

"It's embarrassing." I admitted. I heard the front door open. "Maybe later, Charlie's home."

"I'll be back." Edward said and then jumped out of the window. I headed downstairs and started to cook spaghetti for Charlie and myself. We both ate in silence. When I was done eating, I showered and waited for Edward. This time I was sure he would come.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I am currently grounded from my computer. Anyway, we have reached 100 reviews! I really wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't. The only reason this chapter is here right now is because of the super bowl. Last super bowl was the first time I sumbitted one of my stories to fanfiction, so it was only appropriate for me to post something today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Ch. 18

_**Recap:**_

"I'll be back." Edward said and then jumped out of the window. I headed downstairs and started to cook spaghetti for Charlie and myself. We both ate in silence. When I was done eating, I showered and waited for Edward. This time I was sure he would come.

* * *

I sat on my bed and yawned a few times before Edward came through my window.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey." I yawned back.

"You should get some sleep." Edward advised me.

"I'm fine." I tried to convince him, but another yawn gave me away. "Stupid human needs." I muttered to myself, but of course Edward heard me and laughed at my comment.

"Bedtime for the human." Edward sang. He kissed me goodnight and danced over to the rocking chair in the corner of my room, where he stayed for the remainder of the night. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was in the middle of a dense forest. It was dark out and I saw a figure slowly walking towards me. The figure got so close to me that I could feel his cool breath against my skin.

"I'm coming." he said. I sat up on my bed and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"You okay?" Edward asked, slowly getting up, trying not to scare me.

"Yeah, just another bad dream." I assured him.

"Okay." he said, sitting back down. I turned around in my bed and tried to get back to sleep.

"Time to wake up, Bella." I heard Edward's musical voice trying to wake me up. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Bella." he sang.

"What?" I groaned.

"You need to wake up." he told me. He kissed me on the cheek and I shot out of bed.

"I'm up now." I informed him.

"Now get ready, you only have ten minutes."

"Okay." I replied, racing around my room getting ready. Edward stayed in my room, dressed and ready to go. I got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair, put on some makeup, and raced downstairs. Edward already had my breakfast set out when I came downstairs. There was my usual granola bar and orange juice set out on the table. I tore the granola bar open and inhaled it and then gulped my orange juice down. "I'm ready." I stated, grabbing my bag. We walked outside and he opened the passenger seat for me. I stepped inside and he raced to school faster then usual. He pulled into the school parking lot just as the warning bell rang. We ran inside and to our classes. I sat down in my seat and whispered hi to Jessica. She just sat in her seat, ignoring me.

"Jess?" I asked. She kept he head turned towards the teacher. I sighed and gave up. I knew that Jessica wouldn't be able to hold the urge to talk for very long. She didn't see, like the type to be able to hold grudges. The rest of the day went by slowly because Jess and Lauren wouldn't talk to me. Angela still talked to me, but not when Jess or Lauren was around. They gave Angela death glares not to talk to me.

"Are you going to sit with us?" Edward asked me when he came over to my locker.

"Yeah." I said, giving him a sad smile.

"You shouldn't get mad over them." Edward advised.

"Can we just go to lunch?" I asked. "Some of us actually have to eat." Edward chuckled and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. I sat down and ate my food while everyone else at the table talked and played with their food.

"When does the dance team start practicing?" Alice asked me.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "The coach should e-mail me or do something soon."

"Are you excited?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Forks ended up being a lot better than what I expected it to be." That was the extent of our conversation. The bell rang, ending lunch, and Edward and I walked to class.

"Do I ever get to read that essay you wrote?" Edward asked as we walked inside the classroom.

"I already turned the paper in, so if teacher gives me a good grade on the paper, then you can read it."

"I can live with that." he agreed.

"So you can live, now?" I whispered in a voice barely audible to human ears.

"I've never felt so alive." Edward admitted. I blushed and sat in my seat, hiding my face for him. I could feel his topaz eyes staring at me. The teacher finally got our attention and started class. We took notes on a PowerPoint that he assembled for class. The whole class, I could feel Edward staring at me from the corner of his eyes. The bell rang and I sprinted out of class. I got changed into my gym attire and waited for Angela and Alice.

"What's up with Jess?" I asked Angela. "Is she mad because I'm captain?"

"Yeah." Angela admitted. "You better watch your back. She can get pretty nasty."

"Great." I gulped.

"So, I hear things are really tense between you and Jess?" Alice asked.

"Don't even think about it, Alice." I warned.

"Sorry, Bella." Alice replied with an evil smile plastered over her face.

"The last thing I need is an enemy." I said.

"Hate to break it to you, hun, but you already got one whether you like it or not. You might as well embrace the situation."

"But I don't want to embrace the situation and make things worse. I want to forget that anything happened." I said as I walked up to the gym.

"What am I going to do with you?" Alice asked. "Now who am I going to carry out my evil plans with?"

"Looks like Alice is going to have to be a good little girl." I said in a baby's voice.

"Or I could just blackmail you and force you to help me."

"This will never end." I whispered.

"Right on." Alice said. Class ended and got dressed in what seemed like a second. "I'll meet you at your house, Bella." she shouted as she ran outside.

"Let the festivities begin." I moaned.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

_**Recap:**_

"Looks like Alice is going to have to be a good little girl." I said in a baby's voice.

"Or I could just blackmail you and force you to help me."

"This will never end." I whispered.

"Right on." Alice said. Class ended and got dressed in what seemed like a second. "I'll meet you at your house, Bella." she shouted as she ran outside.

"Let the festivities begin." I moaned.

Alice and I spent the last few days contemplating on ways to blackmail Jess. My only conclusion to this entire process was that Alice has way too much time on her hands and she needs to get a hobby that doesn't include blackmailing others for her personal amusement. Alice finally got the idea that I didn't want to blackmail anybody when I feel asleep on her while she was devising some evil plan of hers. Jess hasn't associated with me for awhile, but it's probably better that way. Right on cue, I heard my cell phone ring and Alice's number popped up onto the screen.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted her.

"Hello, Bella. I was thinking." Alice started out.

"Oh dear." I replied. Alice thinking is usually not a good sign.

"How does a makeover sound?"

"Absolutely not." I responded the moment the words came out of her mouth. I despised Alice's makeovers. I didn't mind getting makeovers as long as they were for special occasions, like a wedding. Alice goes full out on her makeovers and the reason she gives is simply because it's Tuesday, Saturday or whatever day it happens to be.

"Come on." Alice pleaded.

"My answer is still no."

"What if I told you Edward was coming over?"

"He told me he was hunting today."

"Are you seriously going to challenge the psychic vampire?"

"Are you telling the truth?" I questioned her.

"Unless Edward changes his mind at the last minute, then yes. Edward will be stopping by."

"Um, okay."

"Thanks, Bella! I'll be right over!" Alice squealed. What have I gotten myself into? Edward now has the ability to hypnotize me without even being here. Just thinking about him makes me weak in the knees. I plugged my phone into the charger and then I heard the doorbell ring. The Cullens really need to start obeying the speed limit.

"The door's open." I shouted. Alice jumped inside, closed the door behind her, sprinted upstairs, and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Ready?" she squeaked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. I sat down and let Alice perform her magic. I sat down for what seemed like hours before Alice finally finished. She worked unusually slowly for a vampire.

"I'm done." Alice announced.

"Finally." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"No surprise there." I whispered.

"Now look at yourself." Alice demanded, dragging me over to the mirror. My mouth dropped slightly as I saw my reflection. Alice gave me a very natural, but refined look. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner and lilac eye shadow. My lips were covered in a soft pink lip-gloss. She left my hair in soft curls that were defined with a bit of mousse.

"This is quite different than what I'm used to, Alice."

"Do you like it?"

"I look awfully plain from being put through one of your infamous makeovers."

"I decided to give you a more natural look."

"I like it." I commented, giving Alice a hug.

"I'm glad."

"I wonder what time it is." I said, wandering over towards my clock. "Alice."

"Yes?" she asked.

"We've spent a perfectly beautiful Saturday inside. It's already five in the afternoon."

"You are not going outside and getting all sweaty." Alice warned.

"What if we just sit outside and read?" I suggested.

"You want to read?" Alice asked, astonished. "Wouldn't you rather shop?"

"Not today." I declined. I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out _Romeo and Juliet _by Shakespeare. It's been awhile since I last picked up a book to read for leisure. "Let's go." I said, heading towards the backdoor.

"Fine." Alice sighed. She grabbed a glossy magazine from her bag and followed me outside. We sat next to each other on a bench in my backyard. I opened my book and began to read. The chilling wind blew against my face and through my hair. I felt warm despite the cold temperature with the sun beating down on my face. The sun didn't come out much, so I wanted to spend as much time as possible outside. I heard a few birds chirping and squirrels climbing up trees.

It's been a little less than a month since the incident with the screaming girl occurred and matters have finally begun to settle down around town. Right now, my life couldn't be more perfect or serene. Edward and I have been together for about a month, give or take a few days. I wasn't the kind of girl that celebrates monthly anniversaries with my boyfriend.

"Not that this isn't fun or anything, but I'm going to head home, now." Alice said. She picked up her bag and headed towards her car, leaving me outside reading my book. I heard her car speed away when I was halfway through the book. I continued reading until I felt a cool breeze coming from behind me.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's musical voice greeted.

"Hey." I replied, keeping my nose lodged in my book.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me." Edward pouted.

"That's because I'm not." I responded as I continued to read my book.

"You really shouldn't be outside in this weather." Edward warned me.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled.

"Your cheeks are red and almost as cold as me." Edward commented, putting his hand against my cheek.

"I don't think I'll ever be as cold as you." I muttered.

"Bella, can we please go inside?" he pleaded, turning my face towards him so I would fall under the hypnotizing spell of his golden eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. We both walked inside and I plopped onto the couch. The house felt like an oven compared to the chilling outdoors.

"How did you know I'd be coming?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

"Alice." I proudly replied. It's always great when you have the psychic vampire on your side.

"Of course." He growled.

"Why are you growling?" I laughed.

"I'm an animal, remember?"

"So am I."

"You are a more sophisticated animal."

"Right," I grunted with sarcasm dripping from my mouth, "because I know how to speak several languages fluently, unlike you."

"You don't drink human blood."

"Neither do you." I shot back. Edward smiled an evil grin that I have never seen before and his eyes changed to an ebony color. My heart raced, chills went down my spine, my eyes were as big as saucers, and I was sweating. I have never been afraid of him or his kind, but I was now more scared than ever. I didn't move an inch, but I felt my feet twitching, desperately wanting to run. A scream was lodged in my throat, but I restrained myself. He would never hurt me. Would he? He never mentioned drinking from humans and his eyes were always topaz. Edward turned around and wiped the evil expression off his face.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked, still turned around.

"Because I know you won't hurt me." I shuttered.

"Do you know what I am or what I can do?" he shouted, facing forwards, but still not towards me.

"But you choose not to." I whispered.

"What happens when I lose control?"

"I pray for the best."

"Bella." He laughed.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked. I dreaded the answer.

"I'm not safe, Bella. None of us are."

"You're worth it." I said, inching towards him.

"No I'm not." He mumbled. "You shouldn't have to put your life on the line for a boy."

"But you're not exactly the average seventeen-year-old."

"Precisely. I'm the one who can snap your neck with a single finger."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, "no need to flaunt about your strength." Edward shook his head from side to side and chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, finally turning towards me.

"That's your problem." I responded, getting up from the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"You amaze me, Isabella. Do you know that?"

"I tend to have that effect on people." I joked, flashing him a smile. I grabbed a DVD and fed it to the T.V., not paying attention to what movie I grabbed, not like it mattered. I sat down next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me as the movie began. We were about halfway through the movie when I heard the doorbell ring. "I better go get that." I muttered. I opened the door to find a face that I haven't seen in over a month.

"Hey, Bella." Ethan greeted me. My eyes were wide with shock. He had flowers in his hand and tried to get inside, but I wouldn't allow him. "It's so nice to finally see you, again." He said, giving a very romantic bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to see you." He squeaked.

"Well, go away." I whispered.

"Aw, come-on, Bells." Ethan pleaded, inching towards me. "Let's catch up."

"You can't come waltzing in without telling me beforehand."

"I'd love to meet your little Washington friend." He said, holding my hands.

"Please go." I begged Ethan.

"No, allow me. I'll go." Edward said, starring at my hands.

"Edward, please." I pleaded him, but Edward was out the door and off in a second. "What the heck is your problem?" I shouted at Ethan.

"Me? What wrong with you?" he shouted back, astonished.

"Why are you even here?"

"My cousin died and I'm just paying her family a visit because I was taking finals during her funeral."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "But how did you know where I lived?"

"Her name's Jessica." He responded, motioning for someone to come inside.

"Hey, Bella." Jessica greeted me for the first time in weeks.

"I just met her." Ethan said, proudly.

"Why don't you hang out with Jessica." I offered, tears welding up in my eyes.

"I want to hang out with you, baby." Ethan whispered.

"We're over, Ethan. I already told you that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out."

"But I'm here now."

"I've moved on!" I shouted.

"I just assumed that you wouldn't find someone else in less than a month of breaking up with me, but I guess I was wrong. Once a slut, always a slut." He turned around and closed the door. Was it possible for me to hurt anyone else today? I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep. I've never cried this much in my entire life. I never remembered crying much before Forks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 20

_**Recap:**_

"I just assumed that you wouldn't find someone else in less than a month of breaking up with me, but I guess I was wrong. Once a slut, always a slut." He turned around and closed the door. Was it possible for me to hurt anyone else today? I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep. I've never cried this much in my entire life. I never remembered crying much before Forks.

* * *

I woke up Monday morning with my eyes red and puffy from the night before. I stayed inside Sunday sulking and eating ice cream. I waited for a phone call, but no one called, not even Alice. But today was Monday and what happened in the past is behind me. I got dressed into a pair of old ripped jeans, a black tee, and a navy blue zippered sweatshirt. I put some mascara on, grabbed my bag, and drove myself to school. I was determined to be just as strong and fearless as I was my first day here. I refused to show the school my weak side. As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot with my beat up truck, everyone was whispering. By first period there would be tons of rumors flying around about what was going on between Edward and I. I slammed the door of my truck closed and headed over towards Angela.

"Hey!" Angela greeted me.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just had a very hectic weekend." I wasn't ready to tell her about what was going on with Edward, Ethan, and I.

"Why was your weekend so busy?"

"Um, just Jess, and guy issues."

"Did you break up with Edward?" she asked, shocked.

"Not exactly."

"Did he break up with you?"

"Kind of."

"Did Jess break you guys up?" she inquired, utterly confused.

"Yeah, pretty much." I admitted. "But it was my fault for getting caught up in that situation."

"What happened?" she asked as the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." I told her. I strolled towards my first period class and sat down next to Jessica, who had a big smile on her face. "Hello, Jessica." I greeted her in the sweetest voice I could pull off. Her mouth just dropped.

"Hi, Is." She choked out.

"Did you mess up anybody else's life this weekend?" I inquired, still using my sweet voice.

"No." she mumbled.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I forgive you for messing up my life." Jess's mouth dropped to the floor while I stifled a laugh.

"You know, I'd be more than happy to explain to Edward what happened if you give me your spot as captain." Jess bargained.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass. If you want something done right, do it yourself. I can talk to Edward." Jess just huffed and slouched into her seat. Between trying to get rid of Jess and trying to act strong, I didn't realize what I just said. Of course, I didn't want to give up my spot as captain, but I didn't really want to talk to Edward either. The blood started to rush to my head. What if Edward 'heard' our conversation? Is he even here today? I was so preoccupied with myself that I didn't even notice if he was here or not. For the rest of the day, up till lunch, I kept having conversations in my head with myself. By the time lunch rolled around, one of my questions were answered. Edward was here. Alice was talking to him while he leaned up against the locker looking like a god. I felt like an idiot standing there staring at them. I redirected my attention towards my locker, but I snapped my head around when I heard there footsteps walk towards me. They didn't stop. Alice looked at me with a blank stare on her face while Edward kept his head forward. They walked past me. Daggers pierced my body. I felt like I not only betrayed Edward, but his entire family as well. I wanted to just break down so badly.

"Let's go to lunch." Angela suggested soothingly. I nodded my head and followed her to lunch. I sat down at her lunch table and began to eat. I didn't talk much, and neither did Jess. She looked like she tasted something really bad the whole period.

"Do you want to head over to the bathroom with me, Is?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied. What was she going to do to me now, dunk my head in the toilet? We walked inside the bathroom and Jess immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Is." She sobbed. "Things weren't supposed to end u like this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Was Jess really apologizing for what she did? Who was this new Jessica?

"During first period you were supposed to be mad at me and desperate for Edward! You were going to give me the spot as captain! I was going to get you and Edward back together! And then when you guys break up, Edward and I were supposed to get together!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Jess.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing, continue please."

"Well, I feel really bad. I'm used to being on top of the entire school, but then you came in. You're captain of the squad and you have the hottest guy in the grade."

"Not anymore." I mumbled.

"And when you forgave me, I could help but feel rotten. And trust me, I don't feel rotten very often. So you can only imagine the effect it had on me."

"It's okay Jess." I said, rubbing her back as she cried. "What's done is done and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"I really am sorry. I just can't help who I am. I've always been the prettiest, most popular, and the best at dancing."

I shook my head with disgust. Jess would always be Jess.

"Don't tell anybody about this ok?" Jess confirmed with her mascara stained cheeks. "I look awful." She commented, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't go back in there looking like this. I'm going home."

"Kay, bye." Jess left the bathroom and I was stuck here alone.

"Hello." Alice greeted, emerging from the bathroom stall. My mouth fell open. "Something tells me that Jess had something to do with your breakup." Alice grinned an evil smile.

"Don't tell anyone."

"What happened between Edward and you?" she asked.

"The bell's going to ring, we should head back." I suggested.

"It's called ditching, Bella."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, Bella." Alice urged.

"Fine." I gave up fighting with Alice. I would never win, so why waste my time and continue arguing?

"Good. Grab your bag and let's get out of this prison." I walked out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria. I grabbed my bag, said bye to Angela, and sauntered back towards the bathroom.

"I'm back!" I announced. Alice and I crawled out of the window and sprinted towards her car. We got in her car, and she sped off.

"So, what happened" Alice asked.

"Well, there was this guy, Ethan,"

"Oh dear." Alice said, cutting me off.

"and we broke up before I left." I continued.

"Did you guys really break up?" Alice inquired.

_Flashback:_

"Will I see you soon?" Ethan asked, brushing his lips against mine.

"I don't know; a quarter is a really long time." I murmured. "Maybe we should take a break from each other."

"Do you really think that there are better looking guys than me in Forks?"

I laughed. He could be so full of himself. "No, probably not."

_End of Flashback_

"The break-up was a bit shady." I admitted.

"So, more than one guy was hurt here." Alice concluded.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "What am I going to do?"

"Continue on with your story so I can give you advice."

"Ok." I started telling my story again. "Ethan was in town and Jess showed him to my house."

"Huh? How did he know Jess?"

"That's unimportant to the story."

"Sorry." Alice apologized.

"Well, Ethan thought we were still together and Edward had no idea who he was. So you can imagine the tension and confusion."

"I might not, but Jasper definitely would."

"So, now I'm completely lost."

"Well, you need to talk to Edward. That's where you should start."

"What do I say?"

"Everything you just told me."

"I don't know if I can." I admitted. My shield was broken.

"You have no idea how much you hurt my brother."

"And it was my entire fault."

"You're absolutely right. It was your fault and he deserves some sort of explanation." I was taken aback by her statement. It was so unlike Alice.

"I know." I whispered. We got out of her parked car and headed inside her house. Esme greeted me with a smile, but it wasn't the same, warm smile I was used to. Alice and I ran up to her room. "So, when Edward arrives I'll talk to him."

"Yes you will." Alice confirmed.

"What if he doesn't want to listen to me? What if he can't even stand my presence because I disgust him so much? What if he knows I'm here and doesn't come home until I leave?" I rambled.

"Calm down, Bella." Alice laughed. I just gave her evil eyes.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

"To answer your first two questions, Edward is far too much of a gentleman to ignore you and frankly, I don't think he'd be able to. The third question is harder, though. Somehow we'd be able to lure him over."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"You can write him a note or something like that."

"Okay." I said taking in deep breaths. I heard the door open and I held my breath.

"How was your day, Edward?" I heard Esme ask Edward.

"Fine." He huffed. I heard him trudge up the stairs, go into his room, and slam the door. I let out my breath. It was now or never.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to plainlyironic for an amazing review on ch. 20 and, of course, all of my other faithful reviewers including: barbiedoll123, Edwardjustproposed, xxStephenieMeyerWannabexx, kellinw, FRK921, Briony97, evwannaB3,** **Veronicaloves05, DistractedButSerious,** **princesaangelbebe, all of the anonymous reviewers, and anyone else who I forgot to mention above. **

**R&R!**

Ch. 21

_**Recap:**_

"Okay." I said taking in deep breaths. I heard the door open and I held my breath.

"How was your day, Edward?" I heard Esme ask Edward.

"Fine." He huffed. I heard him trudge up the stairs, go into his room, and slam the door. I let out my breath. It was now or never.

* * *

I walked out of Alice's room with my heart pounding and made my way over towards Edward's room. I knocked on his door, not like I needed to. My heartbeat was probably louder than the faint knock on the door. "Edward." I whispered through the door. "Can we talk?"

"No." he replied.

"Please." I begged, leaning on his door. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want to talk."

Edward opened up his door and I flew into his rock hard chest because all of my weight was rested on the door. He caught my arm to keep me from crashing to the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. Just try not to trip over the air." He muttered. I didn't know whether he was being serious or funny.

"Well, um, about yesterday," I said, fidgeting with my fingers, "um, that guy, Ethan, he was my boyfriend back in Arizona."

"Were you cheating on him with me?"

"No, I broke up with him." I replied. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Do you remember the last time we talked about your old friends and boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. How could I forget?

_Flashback:_

"Bella." Edward said. His tone was harsher this time. "Do you still care about your old boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I said.

"That's the only reasonable motive I can find for you to change your name." Edward said. Did I care about him?

"No." I replied.

"How long were you guys together?" Edward asked.

"This is a very awkward conversation."

"I'm trying to figure you out." Edward replied. "You're the first person whose mind I can't read and this is very frustrating for me."

"We were together for about three years." I replied.

"Can you honestly say that you've fully moved on?" he asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Good." Edward said.

"How is that good?" I asked him.

"Now I know that you're not some crazy person. You're just a normal teenage girl."

_End of Flashback_

"I should've left you when I had the chance." Edward mumbled. Most human ears wouldn't be able to catch that, but being around vampires forces your senses to go into overdrive. His words pierced through my heart like a knife. I shut my eyes and turned away.

"You can just walk out of my life right now. It's never too late." I whispered. "But before you do, I just wanted to say that the breakup between Ethan and me was shady, I didn't know that he was coming over, and Jess plotted all of this to get back at me. I don't know if Ethan still has feeling for me, but I don't have any feelings for him. We probably should've moved slower and not rush into things as quickly as we did, but you can't change the past." I looked at Edward to see his reaction, but his face was turned away from me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I sighed. "Have fun wherever you decide to go off to next, and I hope you meet someone that's worth your time and love." I walked out of his room and shut the door behind me. "My heart will always be yours." I whispered through the door. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked outside when I realized that I had no car. Alice was behind me in less than a second.

"Let's go." She said. We got into her car and she drove back to school so I could get my car back.

"Okay." I replied. I trudged into her car and let the radio drown out my feelings.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." Alice announced, breaking the silence.

"Of what?" I inquired. "Edward still hates me; he wouldn't even look at me."

"Maybe he hates himself, not you. He tends to make rash decisions sometimes."

"He never wanted me." I whispered.

"Nonsense!" Alice cried. "You guys loved each other."

"He loved me, but I'm still in love with him."

"Then fight for him." Alice suggested. "Show him that you want him and only him."

"How?" I asked. "I could barely talk to him."

"I've got a few ideas." Alice said as her infamous smile crept onto her lips.

"Alice, I have a funny feeling that a makeover isn't going to help the situation. I betrayed him in so many ways. At first it was just a game. Could the new girl snatch the hot vampire boy in time for the dance? Then I started actually liking him. There was more to him than his hotness. I never intended to go this far. And now look where I am. He doesn't deserve someone like me. I could never match up to him. He's Mr. Perfect and I'm just Bella. Why fight for something I can't even win in my wildest dreams." Alice pulled into the school parking lot and stopped next to my car. "I'm not going to fight for him. I'd be wasting my own time, and more importantly yours." I stepped out of her car and walked towards my car. "Don't follow me home." I jumped into my car and started the engine.

"Call me if you change your mind." Alice said. We both exited the parking lot and headed to our homes. I drove home and parked my car in the driveway. I stepped out of the car, bumping my head on the roof.

"Ow." I muttered to myself. I walked inside and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Hey, Bells, what's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"I broke up with Edward." I admitted.

"I thought you guys really liked each other." Charlie said, confused.

"We did, but not anymore." I explained.

"Well, why don't you come over here and have a slice of pizza." Charlie offered. My stomach grumbled. I took up his offer, grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down next to him. I finished my pizza and headed upstairs to do homework. My homework was done in a few minutes, so I decided to lay down under the covers and read. At around midnight, I my eyes felt heavy, so I turned off the light and slept. I was awoken by a cool draft coming from my window. I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black outside. I searched my room, nothing. I went back to sleep. I heard faint footsteps heading in my direction. I shot up.

"Hello?" I shuttered.

"Why, hello there. I didn't mean to wake you." A voice replied. My heart was pounding, my arms were shaking, and my face was sweating.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You, but don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but his ice cold hand covered my mouth. I tried to pry away his hand, but he was too strong. He tore me from my bed and jumped out of the window with me lying helpless in his arms. I tried to get away from his grip, but it was like moving a boulder. As soon as he hit the ground, he ran. I had no idea where we were going or when he would stop.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, calmly. I stopped trying to get away hours ago.

"If I told you, then you could tell all of your little friends."

"I doubt my human friends will be able to save me."

"I wasn't talking about your human friends. I'm talking about the vampires."

"They won't save me either." I whispered.

"What a pity." He muttered. I gave up attempting to gather up some information on where he was taking me and fell asleep. "We're here." He announced. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the middle of an ornately decorated mansion. The men came to greet us.

"Why hello there, Bart." The one with white hair greeted.

"Oh, and this must be Isabella!" another one with black hair and translucent skin said, completely ignoring Bart, my capturer.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh, dear me, we didn't introduce ourselves. Well, I'm Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. I take it that you know what we are?"

"Yes, pale skin, extremely strong, and red eyes." I paused for a moment before saying that they had red eyes. I never say the Cullens with red eyes, but all of theirs were.

"Well, you see, as a human, you aren't allowed to know about our existence." Aro explained. "Bart here, found out about your acquaintance with the Cullens when he was out hunting. He just had to find the perfect time to snatch you away from them."

"And what's going to happen next?" I inquired.

"Well, you have two options; you can either become a vampire and join us or die a human." My mouth dropped open. Why didn't the Cullens tell me about any of this? They must've known. How could they not?

"I'm not sure." I spat out, trying to buy myself some time.

"Well, you must be tired." Aro concluded. "Bart, why don't you take her to a room where she can sleep?"

"Fine." He huffed. He walked up the stairs at a human pace and showed me to a room. "Here you are."

"Thanks." I whispered. I walked inside and laid down. I couldn't believe that I was here. One moment I'm trying to straighten things out with Edward and the next moment I'm stuck in a house with a ton of human eating vampires. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep. The tears finally stopped when I heard the window open. I stayed lying in bed. What use was it to scream or try to get away? Nothing could be worse than this. A figure crept through the window. I went to turn on the lamp on the nightstand next to my bed, but a cold hand grasped my wrist. My breath got caught in the middle of my throat.

"Come-on, Bella." A musical voice urged me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Shh." He whispered putting his hand against my lips.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to rescue you." He muttered. "No let's go." I heard the door creak open.

"And where do you think you're going?" a husky voice asked. I turned around to see several muscular vampires in the doorway.

"Excuse me." I heard Aro say. "Ah, Edward, it's wonderful to see you, but not so great seeing you try to escape with Bella."

"It's great to see you, too." Edward muttered.

"Now I'd hate to do this to Carlisle's son, but the both of you must be locked up immediately." The guards came and took Edward and I downstairs to a secluded cell. There was a cot, a glass of water and a piece of bread. I sat on the cot, it was still warm. "I am very sorry about this, but I can't risk Bella leaving, and if you leave, you'll bring others to come back here with you." Aro left, along with most of the guards, with the exception of one. He stayed by the cell.

"Why are you here?" I asked Edward. "Just hours ago you couldn't stand to be in my presence and now you're rescuing me?"

"I tried to rescue you, but failed." Edward corrected me.

"How did you know where I was? I don't even know where I am."

"Alice had a vision. And by the way, we're in Italy."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy; maybe we can hit Spain next."

"Granted that you live." Edward added.

"What exactly was Alice's vision?" I questioned.

"She saw you dead." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't that what you want? Me out of your life, forever. You'll never have to look at me again. You wanted to get out of my life. Why don't you let these guys take care of me for you?"

"Don't you ever say that again." Edward threatened, pinning me against the wall.

"Huh?"

"Do you know why I came here?"

"To rescue me?"

"Alice said that she saw you dead. I was coming here to kill myself, but heard the guards' thoughts so I followed your scent to your room."

"Why would kill yourself?"

"I can't live without you, Bella." He admitted. His words brought tears to my eyes.

"But I thought-" I shuttered.

"You shouldn't make assumptions so quickly. I was mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you or I don't love you anymore. I can't exist without you. If you die, I die."

I threw myself on his and cried into his shoulder. "Am I going to die?" I said between breaths.

"Not while I'm around." He whispered into my ear.

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**R&R!**

Ch. 22

_**Recap:**_

"You shouldn't make assumptions so quickly. I was mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you or I don't love you anymore. I can't exist without you. If you die, I die."

I threw myself on him and cried into his shoulder. "Am I going to die?" I said between breaths.

"Not while I'm around." He whispered into my ear.

* * *

I slowly started to fall asleep in his arms. His words played over and over in my head. We were in the middle of a great hall. The walls were lined with gold and the marble floor was covered in a deep red rug. Aro, Marcus, and Caius slowly emerged. Edward's grasp tightened around my waist.

"Now," Aro started, "your case is a very peculiar one. And, frankly, I don't know what to do with you. So, I am handing your case over to Marcus and Caius." I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"We," Marcus said with his arms outstretched to signify that by 'we', he meant everyone present in the building that mattered, "that one of you shall be released as a vampire and the other shall be killed."

"We'll leave it up to you on who will live and who will die." Caius added. My eyes squinted, as if I was unsure that all of this was happening. I turned towards Edward, who was shooting daggers at Caius and Marcus through his eyes. Marcus and Caius just smirked in response. Aro had this sad, far off look on his face. It was apparent that he didn't want matters to end like this.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered to Edward.

"I don't know." Edward responded. "You have no idea how hard and painful it is to be a vampire. And I'm not just talking about the transformation process. Existing is hard enough as it is and will be even harder once your true love is taken away."

"Then you can die and I'll leave as a vampire." I whispered.

"I can't put you through this. As much as I want you to live, existing as a vampire is far worse than dying. There's no good way to put this, but I think that you should die." Edward dropped his hand from my waist, clenched his fists, and turned away.

"Okay." I said. "You know more about being a vampire than I do." I stepped forward and told Marcus and Caius, "I'll be the one that dies and Edward will leave as a vampire."

"Wonderful." Marcus said with his lips curled. "I'm quite hungry and you smell delicious." He took a small knife and cut open my wrist.

"We're willing to share, Edward." Caius offered. Edward's eyes were black as coal, his lips were pressed tightly against each other, and his body was rigid. He turned around and left me to die.

I shot up out of Edward's arms with my forehead beaded with cold sweat.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked alarmed.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare." I concluded. I prayed that reality wouldn't be as cruel as my dream. But this wouldn't be the first time that my dreams came true, and not in a good way.

"Do you want to talk?" Edward asked.

"I'd rather not." I responded. "But I would like to ask you a question."

"Anything." Edward said standing up next to me.

"Let's say that only one of us could leave alive, vampire or human, and the other had to die. The other has to truly die and not become a vampire. Who do you think should live and die?"

"But before I answer your question, can I ask you one?"

"Sure." I replied with my eyebrow raised in confusion.

Edward got down on one knee and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" My mouth dropped and my knees collapsed from underneath me. I caught myself with my hand and sat down next to him.

"We're locked up in a cell, not knowing what's going to happen next and you're asking me to marry you?" My mouth was still open and my eyes were wide with shock.

"What better time is there? In the next few moments I could lose you forever. I have to know how you feel about me."

"I'm only seventeen."

"And I'm over 100."

"You know that there's nothing I want more than being with you forever, but let's say I die today. Won't it be easier to forget about me if we weren't, uh, engaged?" I asked.

"I'll never be able to forget about you Bella." Edward murmured as he kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, but this time with more passion. I definitely crossed his border, but he didn't stop. The kiss became more intense as I felt his cold arms wrapped around my tiny body. It was ended all too soon when one of the guards cleared his throat. He opened up the cell door and led us to a room. It was the same as the great hall in my dream. I took a sharp intake of air. Edward's head shot over towards me.

"It's the same as my dream." I informed him. "And, by the way, my answer is yes." A crooked smile emerged onto his face and his whole body seemed to glow. He wrapped my arm around me and kissed my forehead. We stood in the middle of the room when Aro, Caius, and Marcus emerged from a hidden door. My heart sank. Everything was going as planned.

"So," Aro started, "I hear you two are engaged. Is this correct?"

"Yes, you are very much correct." Edward answered.

"Well, you must invite me to the wedding." Aro said. "I do love a good wedding and I'm sure that Alice will plan a lovely wedding. With that said, you are both free to go, but there is one condition. Bella must be changed within the next three months. You can count on us visiting in exactly three months. And if she isn't a vampire by then, the consequences will be deadly."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Marcus confirmed. Aro elbowed him in the stomach.

"See you in three months." Aro brushed us off. Edward and I made our way to the door and exited. As soon as we were outside Edward lifted me up and spun me around.

"Let's go home." Edward finally suggested.

"Sounds good." We walked towards the airport where Edward bought two tickets to Seattle. I was in too much of a state of shock and relief to say much. When our plane finally arrived we hopped on and slept for most of the ride.

"How's Charlie?" I asked as I woke up from my nap.

"I don't know." Edward responded. "I'll drop you off there as soon as we land."

"Kay." I replied. Knowing Charlie, he was probably worried, but not as worried as Renee would be, not that it mattered because he probably already called her to see if I was with her. The plane finally landed and I stumbled out of the plane, not used to the ground.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard Alice squeal. She ran up to us, hugged me and then Edward. "We were going to go to Italy after you, but after another one of my visions, we didn't have to!"

"What exactly did you see, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I saw Aro letting you guys go. He also said that he's looking towards the wedding that I'm going to plan for you guys! This is so exciting!"

I heard Edward chuckle.

"All of that did happen, right?" Alice asked. Her face suddenly dropped.

"Yes, that's pretty much how it all went." Edward answered. Alice's face immediately lifted up.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I should really be heading over to Charlie's now." I interrupted.

"Here, you can call him." Alice said, handing me her tiny silver phone.

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked.

"I don't know. You can say that I kidnapped you for a day of shopping and manicures."

"That'll have to do. But I don't have any shopping bags." An evil smile crept onto Alice's face.

"I already did the shopping for you. The bags are in my car." I chuckled and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Bella."

"Where have you been?" he screamed at me.

"Alice kidnapped me to go shopping."

"At six in the morning?"

"Yeah, she was desperate." Alice pouted at my response.

"Are you planning on coming home anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Okay, hurry up." Charlie hung up the phone.

"Let's go home." I said. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards Alice's car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Ch. 23

_**Recap:**_

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Okay, hurry up." Charlie hung up the phone.

"Let's go home." I said. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards Alice's car.

* * *

"Thanks for coming back for me." I thanked Edward. We were in my room. Edward had snuck in after Charlie dozed off.

"Of course." Edward cooed. "How could I not?"

"Are you sure you didn't come back for me just because you felt guilty?" I questioned.

"If I felt guilty do you think I would have proposed?"

"You shouldn't have proposed." I admitted.

"Why not, love?"

"We're moving too fast and I'm not a vampire. I mean, to you, we're probably moving at a snail's pace. Sometimes I forget that I'm nothing like you. You're a beautiful, immortal vampire while I'm just some weak, aging human." The word 'aging' made Edward flinch ever so slightly. "When I was captured, I realized just how weak I really am. I'm nothing like you."

"How Bella?" Edward inquired.

"Well, you're over one hundred years old and I'm only seventeen. To most people that's pretty disgusting. You're a vampire and I'm just a human. You're immortal while I'm getting closer death every second. Shall I continue?" Edward just shook his head from side to side.

"You should get some sleep." Edward advised me.

"I can't sleep." I snapped at him.

"Is there something else on your mind?" he asked.

"No." I whispered. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged myself.

"You're scared." Edward concluded.

"No." I retorted. Edward gave me a quizzical look. "Okay, maybe, just a little."

"There's no need to be afraid when I'm here. I'll protect you." A smile crept onto my face as he promised this.

"I'm really sorry about what I said." I apologized. "I'm just really nervous. I mean how many vampire - human couples are out there, that don't end with one eating the other?"

Edward chuckled, "Not many."

"You actually know of someone else?" A bit of hope rushed to me.

"No, not exactly." he whispered.

"Oh." I mumbled. I changed to nervous and scared about my future to any flicker of hope extinguished. There is no way that any this could work out. Vampires were meant to be the superiors of humans, not equal. Immediately, a million thoughts flooded my head. Would I ultimately end up as dinner? How long would we stay together? You can't have a middle-aged woman married to a seventeen year old. People would give me weird looks all the time. I let out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. We'll find a way." Edward comforted.

"I'm not so sure." I whispered. "Maybe it's better to end things now. A clean break." while I talked, Edward looked offended. "Do you honestly think we can pull this off?"

"We can try." Edward said.

"That's easy for you to say. You have all the time in the world. You'll always be just as young and gorgeous as you are now."

"Please don't, Bella." Edward begged.

"I think I'll go back to Arizona." I suggested. "I've already stayed in Forks longer than what we agreed on."

"You should at least stay until the year ends."

"That's less than a week."

"That's the perfect amount of time." I whispered. Edward just stared at me. There was nothing in his eyes. Nothing more than a blank stare. We just sat on my bed after that. Neither of us said a word. I couldn't fall back asleep, nor did I want to try.

"Charlie's awake." I whispered to Edward when I heard the floorboards creak.

"I know." Edward whispered from the tree outside my room. I gave Edward a faint smile and closed the window. I yanked down the dusty curtains and continued on with my day.

"Bella, why are you so quiet?" Alice asked me as the final bell ending school rang.

"I'm going back to Arizona." I whispered.

"Well, I figured you would sometime." Alice chirped.

"I won't be coming back."

"Huh?" Alice snapped. "What are you talking about? Didn't Edward, you know…"

"We decided that we're not right for each other."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Alice shouted. Everyone in the parking lot turned to face us, including Edward.

"Can we not talk about this here?" I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Alice shouted. Her voice was a little softer, but her face was wrinkled and twisted with hurt.

"We just talked about this last night."

"You can't just decide these things overnight." Alice warned.

"The feelings have been building up." I admitted. "It's been awhile since he proposed."

"And you decided not to tell anyone?" Alice placed her hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry, thought it would be better this way." I looked down and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Well, I can't say that what you did was right, but because I only have one more day with you, I might as well make the best of it."

"Thanks, Alice." It finally started to feel like the last day of school. Finals were over and I could finally get into the excitement.

"Well, I take it that you don't want to hang out at my house, right?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. "To the mall we go!" we both got into my car and speed off to the mall. We chatted like nothing happened in the parking lot.

"Now, let's find something for you to wear in the Arizona heat!" Alice chirped as she skipped off towards the mall's entrance. I laughed and raced after her. "This will look really cute on you." Alice commented on a light blue tank.

"Hey, Isabella!" Jess greeted.

"Hi, Jess." I moaned.

"So, is it true that you'll be leaving Forks for good?"

"As of right now, yes." I mumbled.

"And you just made the dance team. What a pity." Jess said. Despite her words you could tell that she was ecstatic.

"I know."

"Then who will be captain and lead all of those summer practices?"

"Why don't you, Jess." I suggested. The only point of this conversation was so that she could secure her spot as captain. Better to end this sooner than later.

"Are you serious! OMG!" she squealed. "Thanks, Is!" Jess hugged me and then skipped over to her friends.

"I can't believe you gave that up." Alice sighed. "Are you really that desperate to get out of here? Most people have to deal with seeing their ex-boyfriends everyday at school."

"I'm sure."

"First you gave up your spot as cheer captain by coming here and now you're giving up this to go back to Arizona?"

"Life's all about sacrifice; besides, they'll still let me on the team."

"Didn't they already start practice?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, but some of my best friends are captains. They'll let me back on the team."

"If you decide to stay in Arizona."

"Coming here was a mistake. I belong in Arizona."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked

"Yes." I replied after a slight hesitation. "I'm sure." Alice and I paid for the last of our items and headed back to my car.

"Do you want any help packing?" Alice asked after she closed the car door.

"Sure." I answered as I started the car.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted as Alice and I walked inside. "I have your ticket. You're still leaving, right?"

"Yeah, I miss Arizona."

"Um, ok. It's nice to see you, Alice." Charlie greeted Alice.

"It's nice to see you, too."

"Let's go." I said, dragging Alice to my room. I opened my closet and grabbed the duffle bag that I shoved to the back. By the time I opened up my duffel bag and set it on my bed, Alice already had all of my clothes folded. "I'm going to miss that vampire speed."

"You don't have to leave." Alice reminded me.  
"Alice." I said, lifting one eyebrow.

"I know, I know; it's your decision."

"Thanks." I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom and stuffed them into my duffel as well.

"Everything else is in your purse." Alice informed me, pointing to my new red bag.

"Wow, my room is so empty." My closet was vacant, my dressers were bare, and no one was sitting on the rocking chair.

"Yeah, it is." Alice whispered. "You should probably get some sleep. It's really late."

"Oh, wow." I yawned looking at the clock. It was already past two.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice chirped as she trotted out of my room.

Alice POV

"Are you seriously going to let her leave?" I yelled at Edward. I raced all the way home from Bella's house and didn't stop until I was in Edward's room.

"Yes." He mumbled, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Wrong answer." I growled. You are not going to leave her.

"She's leaving me." Edward corrected me.

"Well, then stop her." I commanded.

"Why would I do that? We broke up, remember."

"Then get back together."

"It's not that easy, Alice." Edward whispered.

"You're impossible." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"What happened in here?" Edward's room looked like it was hit by a tornado. "What's this?" I asked, pointing to a small velvet box. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Nothing." He snapped. He lunged to grab the box, but I snatched it up before him. "Alice."

"I just want to see." I pouted my lips and gave him my innocent puppy eyes.

"Fine." Edward stepped back.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Inside the box was a tiny, silver, heart – shaped locket. The locket was simple but beautiful. "Is this for Bella?"

"It was."

"Well, I'll leave you to mope around. I'm going to say bye to Bella." I sprinted out of Edward's room and off to Bella's with the locket in my hand.

**Review! There will be a picture of the locket on my profile.**


End file.
